Into the Woods
by MRWandARW
Summary: A story of pranks and mayhem in Hogwarts as Puck and Sabrina take on magic and Umbridge. Enough said
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this CGreene and My attempt at a Sisters Grimm/Harry Potter crossover. I wrote this chapter, CGreene will write the next and so on. Got it? Good. Ok, I, mindreadingweirdo will go by MRW and CGreene is CG.**

**Note: what ever we type after the stories will be our actual conversations…. No fakeness. **

**Disclaimer:**

**MRW: I don't own the sisters grimm or harry potter. You CG?**

**CG: I wish… but then again eventually people will be wishing they owned my series. Hehe**

**Michael Buckley: That's because I do! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**MRW: Well I'm an evil cow! MOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**CG: 'Taste my bi-sexual fury!' (I forget what it's called but this is from a weird Australian SNL skit… and it's funny!!!!!)**

"Ugly!" said Puck

"Stinkpot!" I called back

"Temperamental!"

"Idiotic!"

"Anorexic!" He yelled. I stared at him for a split second before giving him a deathly glare. I walked out as calmly as I could muster. Without a word I marched straight past everyone in the room. The looked at Puck, mouths hanging open in shock. Puck's eyes were mocking, obviously not completely understanding what he had said. I could feel wetness forming in my eyes as I left the room. I clenched my jaw in an effort to maintain my calm exterior and walked into Mirror's room. I asked Mirror for _anything_ to get me out of here. He handed me a wand.

"This is for getting back. Once you're there, I can't do anything okay?" I nodded and stuffed it into my pocket. "Well then, was there any particular type of place you'd like to be?"

"Yea, a forest." I said. Forests were calming and there I would be able to find somewhere to sleep. He nodded to me, waved and used another wand to transport me. It felt like I was in a tight metal tube, every part of me compressed. I thought I was dyeing, but just when I couldn't hold my breath any longer, it stopped. I was in a forest. Away from everything until...

"So Harry, what do you think we should do now?" Asked a voice from a nearby clearing.

"Dunno, you Hermione?" Replied 'Harry'

"Well..." Said 'Hermione'

"Spit it out already!" Cried the first voice.

"It's just, oh Harry don't be angry but, since we're not allowed in the order, it's been a little boring, I want some adventure!" She said

"Yea, me too Harry."

"I agree. We need something more than this. Something exciting." Harry approved

I was frozen, what should I do? They would eventually find me! I took a deep breath, forced a smile and stepped around the tree.

"Excuse me, could you please tell me where I am?" I asked politely. They gaped at me. "Who are you?" The redhead asked. He was the one who's voice I had not identified.

"Why I could ask the same thing of you!" I said, my smile sweetening to mask my frustration. The girl stepped forward.

"I am Hermione, this is Ron and Harry." So that was his name! I nodded curtly to them. "You are in a forest in England. Now answer _our _questions!"

"My name is Sabrina." I shook her hand.

"How did you get here?" She asked. I raised my eyebrows slightly, was she always this nosey? I wondered.

"Hey, I answered your question already!" I exclaimed.

"But we answered two, and you only answered one." She explained. She had a point.

"Okay, I walked." Plain and simple, I lied. It was the only remotely plausible explanation.

"What! That's impossible!" Cried Ron.

"Yet true." I said. A faint whistling was heard from Harry's pocket. He peered in.

"You're lying!" He announced.

"Got me there." I said. "Care to explain what's in your pocket?" I smiled; nobody beats the Queen of Sneaks.

"Um..." He said shiftily. I gave him a Well-go-on-then-spit-it-out look. "It's a sneakoscope."

"And that is..." I questioned.

"A magical item allowing me to find out when someone is being untrustworthy."

He sighed.

"Oh...okay. So you're an a everafter, right?" I said calmly, a note of question penetrating my tone.

"A what? No I'm a wizard." He replied. I realized with dawning comprehension who exactly he was.

"Wait, Harry, a wizard? You're Harry Potter."

"Uh, yea, why?"

"Well, your life is published in a bestseller seven book series written by J. K. Rowling."

"So why aren't you freaking out?" Asked Ron.

"After you meet Snow white, Prince Charming, The three little pigs, Little red riding hood, Puck and the rest of the fairy kingdom, The cow that jumped over the moon, the big bad wolf, the direct decedents of the brothers Grimm, etc, etc, the shock wears off."

"Oh." He said.

"Well anyway, got any food?" I asked, "I'm getting a bit hungry."

"Dinner at the Great Hall starts in five minutes." Hermione said, checking her watch.

"If we run, we'll make it," I flashed them a grin. "So let's go!" I took off running. Harry in hot pursuit, Ron being beaten by Hermione. When we got to the great hall, the feast was about to start. We crept to our seats, unfortunately, Ron gave us away. By calling to Fred that they were creeping. Stupid. Luckily, nobody noticed. This school had horrible security. We sat down and I looked up expectantly at Dumbledore.

"Ahem!" He cleared his throat and the entire hall trained their eyes on him. "I would like to announce...." Everyone looked confused; Dumbledore never announced something before a meal! "That it is time to eat!" Food magically appeared on the golden plates. I stared hungrily around, taking some of everything-except the peppermint patties. I finished everything in 5 minutes and went back for seconds. Ron and Hermione stared, but Harry just shrugged at them and kept eating.

"What?" I asked "I haven't eaten a real meal for a long time." I shuddered. "There was no way I was eating octopus tentacle soup." Ron looked at me quizzically. "You gonna eat that?" I gestured at the uneaten chicken on his plate. He and circled it protectively with one arm, the other shoving the chicken into his mouth with a for an answer. Finally it was dessert. I was eating a huge slice of pineapple angel food cake when there was a loud pop and something fell out of the sky. It landed on me. That something was Puck.

**MRW: well? **

**CG: do you love it?**

**MRW: do you hate it?**

**CG: cause if you do we will come after you and bite your head off!**

**MRW:HEY! Give me that, your not allowed to type for me!**

**CG: but it's so much easier!**

**MRW: I DON'T CARE!**

**Cg: but your such a slow typer!! Ughh you young wipper-snappers never understand the facts of life.**

**Mrw: Well you don't "udderstand"! Hehe purple cows**

**Cg: … Really mrw? Really?**

**Mrw: What, you like Hedgehogs more? Me too!**

**Cg: your such a freak. My sister is trying to get the law banning hedgehogs in ny city repealed… good luck with that *sarcasm***

**Mrw: I have waaaaay more supporters than you would!**

**Cg: oh yeah! Review who you would support in the attempts to legalize hedgehogs. Me or my ****little**** sis…. Who won't stop slapping me in the arm!!!!!!!! (seriously she slapped me three times while typing this)**

**Mrw: JK! JK! But it isn't my fault you're a wuss, I wasn't slapping that hard! Oh, yeah, disregard the thing about reviewing. **

**Cg: no! don't disregard to fight for hedgehogs! Never disregard their cuteness… now I'm off to go tickle my sis… hehehehe**

**Mrw: I'm the one who wanted to get one in the first place! Plus I decided to start the-ndfjkhrgfvjkcndsjhfuwhajdnjwhuqdhwoh AHHHHHHHHHutyiuyighukg8hy9khbhe;lpdert**


	2. Chapter 2

The whole hall got went silent as the loud crash reverberated throughout the hall.

"PUCK! WHAT THE HELL! I COME HERE TO GET AWAY FROM YOU, BUT YOU JUST HAD TO FOLLOW ME HERE!" screamed Sabrina. Puck had fallen from nowhere, landed on her, and they had both gone tumbling to the ground.

"Sabrina, let me explain. I'm so sorry…" but he was cut off as Sabrina punched him in the gut. Hard.

"I don't care Puck. Just leave me the hell alone." She stormed out of the hall, barely holding back tears.

"Sabrina! Wait!" Harry ran out after her, ignoring the curious stares following him.

"Whoa, what did you do to get her so mad?" Hermione helped up a red-faced Puck, staring at him strangely.

"We got in a fight and I called her something I shouldn't have."

"Well?"

"I called her anorexic." He admitted sheepishly.

"Are you kidding me! Did you see her eating before! What is your problem!" And to everyone's shock, Hermione slapped Puck across the face, before walking out murmuring something about going to the library and studying.

"What the hell! You don't even know me!" Puck yelled after her. That was when he realized everyone was staring at him.

"Uh, hi… anyone want to tell me where I am?"

"You are in Hogwarts, and I think you should go see Professor Dumbledore to explain how you got here." McGonagall had been the first teacher to snap out of the shock from seeing a boy fall out of nowhere.

"Hogwarts? Seriously, did you guys have no better names for a… what ever this is. What is this place anyway?"

"For your information this is a school. And you really must come with me."

"Ugh a school! Of course Grimm would choose this place to run away too. Whatever. Oh and I don't think I'll go meet 'Dumbydore' or what ever he's called. No I'd rather get back home. But first I need to get Grimm. Thanks for the offer though!" he started walking away, ignoring the dumbfounded looks around him. No one talked that way to McGonagall! No one had the nerve.

"Young man, you don't have much of a choice. You have just appeared in a school were that is impossible, and you are underage to be doing that kind of magic."

She had managed to get in front of him, and was brandishing her wand threateningly at him. To everyone's shock, Puck laughed.

"Seriously! A wand! I bet the marshmallow knows more about using it than you. And for your information I didn't apparate, or what ever you all it. I was sent here by Mirror. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find Grimm before she gets into trouble again.

"Petrifus Totalus!" cried McGonagall. Everyone was shocked when Puck leapt into the air, avoiding the spell launched at him. They were even more shocked when he stayed in the air.

"What the…" for once McGonagall was speechless.

"OOH! You're a hixie puff! Or enchanted by a hixie puff…" Everyone stared at Luna Lovegood, amazed that she would have enough courage to talk to the boy with pink wings.

"Hixie puff! What's a hixie puff? I am Puck Goodfellow! Hero to no-gooders everywhere, king of Faerie! I am the Trickster King! You must have heard about me, some of the most famous writers warned the world of my exploits! I'm the star of A Midsummer's Night Dream! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to rescue Grimm… again." And with that he flew away, leaving a stunned Great Hall behind him.

* * *

"Get your slimy hands off of her!" cried Puck. He had walked in to see Harry holding a crying Sabrina, a strange look on the boys face.

"Dude, chill, I was just calming her down."

"Well you could have done that from across the room something. Here let me help you." Puck walked over, having abandoned his wings on the way over, and threw Harry across the room.

"Puck! What's your problem! He was just making sure I was okay!" but Puck wouldn't listen. He advanced, holding his wooden sword in the air.

"Seriously, a wooden sword? Wow I expected you to at least have a wand to duel with." Harry had stood up, holding his wand threateningly at Puck.

"Does everyone around here have a wand or what? Ugh." Groaned Puck. He did a back flip as Harry sent spell after spell at him.

"Guys stop! Someone is going to get hurt!" Sabrina cried, her voice full of desperation. But at that very moment, Puck managed to get a good swing at Harry, causing them both to go tumbling into the wall.

Moans echoed throughout the room as Puck disentangled himself from the boy lying on the floor.

"Harry, are you okay?" Sabrina ran over, immediately cradling his swollen wrist.

"Yeah, just a sprain." Harry muttered heroically.

"Oh please. It doesn't hurt that much. And in a place with as much magic as this feels like, you'll be cured in no time.

"P-p-Puck?" Sabrina muttered faintly, before she slumped to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

"What is going on here!" Stormed Professor McGonagall, having finally caught up to the teens.

"Ugh, can't you just leave us alone?" groaned Puck from the corner, huddling protectively over Sabrina's limp form.

"You!" she shrilled, her voice becoming commanding. "Don't try any more stunts on me boy! You will go see Dumbledore if it's the last thing I do! What did you do to that poor girl!" she shouted, her voice enraged.

"Now, now McGonagall. No need to be sharp. Now, who are these children?" Dumbledore swept into the room, his voice instantly calming the room.

"That's Sabrina, and I think that's Puck. Professor, is there any way to revive Sabrina? She just fainted out of now where." Harry stood up and said to Dumbledore, still cradling his injured wrist.

"Harry! What happened? Oh you retched boy. You've only been here a few minutes and you already cause harm to one of our students! Come along Harry. Madame Pomefrey will tend to that." She swept out of the room after Dumbledore assured her it would quite alright to leave.

"What happened to her?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"I'm not sure. She was fine one minute and the next she just fainted. Actually, it might be from her addiction. I really need to get her home."

"Addicted? To what? And child, how ever you got here it will surely be harder to get back home."

"Oh yeah? I am Puck Goodfellow. I can do anything." And with that he pulled out a ring and grabbed Sabrinas hand, quickly twisting in mid-air.

Nothing happened.

"Like I said; now let me bring your friend to the infirmary." Said Dumbledore with a chuckle at the dumbfounded expression on the boy. He quickly brought out his wand from some where inside his robes.

"No! that's why she's unconscious, genius. She has an addiction to magic. You'll just make it worse by casting spells on her."

"An addiction to magic. I've never heard of that. Oh well. Let's bring her to the infirmary now. Any other ideas on carrying her?" but Puck had already picked Sabrina up bridal style and was walking carefully away, hoping nothing bad had happened to her.

**MRW: Hehe, dats it 4 da chapter, dis ones CG. *Holds up dummy that looks like CG* This is Kiwi!**

**Kiwi: *In odd voice while MRW mouths along suspiciously* Now children CG is sick so I'll be here instead! MRW, say something witty!**

**MRW: Um........Something witty?**

**Kiwi: HAHAHAHA!!! You are so funny. Right children?**

**MRW: Ok you are seriously freaking me out and I'm the one making you talk!**

**Kiwi: Are you? Are you really? *Makes creepy face***

**MRW: AHHHHHHH!!!!! *Runs off***

**CG: *emerges* Hehe we fooled her!**

**Kiwi: Hello, pretty! *Makes creepy face***

**CG: AHHHHHHH *runs off***

**Maxie*: *licks laptop***

**KW**: Aw your so cute, and precious, AND MINE FOREVER!!! *Attempts to grab, arms flailing wildly***

**MX**: *Whimpers and runs away***

*** Our dog**

**** Kiwi will be abbreviated as KW and Maxie as MX**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: okay so I know this was supposed to be MRWs chapter, but she's out of town and doesn't have her laptop. So I wrote it! Let me know what you think!**

"Sabrina. Sabrina time to wake up dear." She slowly opened her heavy eyelids, only to encounter a bright light.

"For the love of God; turn off that infernal light Dumbledore, she has just woken up." Cried a frazzled looking nurse, holding what appeared to be a large purple orb.

"Wh-where am I? Where's Puck? What's going on!" she cried, trying to sit up despite her protesting limbs.

"Calm down dear girl. He's over there resting. He insisted on staying so that we wouldn't perform any magic on you. Now sit up, you need to drink this, it will get rid of the pain." Dumbledore said. He helped her sit up carefully. He was right; there was a lot of pain. It seemed to be coursing through her, pulsing every once in a while.

"What is it…" sure she knew who these people were but that didn't mean she was going to trust them. J.K. Rowling could have made some mistakes when writing the stories. Plus she had never been a huge Harry Potter fan and didn't really know much about the series. Besides who the main characters were anyway.

"It's a kind of stopper for your addiction. You'll need to take one every 48 hours to make sure it doesn't over power you. It's why you're in the hospital wing; you fainted because your addiction to magic became far too strong. So unless you wish to pass out again, I suggest you drink this." His soothing words comforted her enough that she took the glowing orb and downed its contents in one gulp. To her surprise it tasted just like apple juice with a hint of strawberry.

"There we go. I suggest you go to sleep for a few hours. We can discuss how you came to us later." Dumbledore stood up, clearly ready to leave, when Sabrina called after him.

"Wait, I'm fine now. I'd really rather talk to you now. And I don't take no as an answer." Sabrina stated stubbornly, making her point by getting out of the bed (much to the protests of Madame Pomefrey) and shaking awake the sleeping Puck.

"What going on? What's for breakfast?"

"Wake up stink-pot. Were still at Hogwarts, come on we need to explain how we got here." She couldn't help but laugh at the anguished look on his face when he realized they were still at the school.

"Ugh we're still at this stinking school! Why don't you just use the wand Mirror gave you to get us home?"

"Because it wouldn't be nice to leave without explaining how we got here. Plus I kind of want to know what's going on here. I mean it's a school full of wizards! We could use their help against the Scarlet Hand. Now come on, we need to go talk to Dumbledore." Sabrina grabbed Pucks hand and pulled him towards Dumbledore's retreating form.

Dumbledore's POV

"How did you two get here?" I gazed at the over my half-moon spectacles. They really did make a strange couple. Sabrina seemed to be cynical and stubborn, but obviously held a place in her heart for the strange blonde boy sitting next to her. It was quite obvious she had been through a hard childhood, and had been forced to grow up all too fast.

Puck was another thing all together. It was clear that he preferred staying dirty, as he had dirt smudged on his nose and a leaf in his hair. But there was something beneath the layer of dirt. That his cockiness and courage wasn't from vanity, rather it had been earned over the years. Puck also seemed to be strangely protective over Sabrina, almost as if he had to save her before. The two sure did make a strange pair.

"Have you ever heard of the brothers Grimm?" Sabrina inquired, disturbing my thoughts.

"The two brothers that wrote all of those fairy tales? Yes I recall them." Truth be told I didn't know much about the stories besides the fact that some company called 'Disney' had gotten rich off of the stories.

"Well Wilhelm Grimm was my something great-grandfather. All of the stories he and his brother recorded were facts, but now have just become stories to the public. You see the characters in these stories (they call themselves ever-afters); have lived all of these years in a town called Ferryport Landing. My ancestors have lived there for centuries due to the fact that a spell had to be placed on the town to keep the ever-afters from leaving. See, they decided that they were better than humans and that all ever-afters should rule the world with humans as their slaves. So to stop them Wilhelm got Baba Yaga to cast a spell to trap the ever-afters in the town, giving up our freedom in the process. The only way to break the spell is for my family to die out or to leave the city, and that is what the Scarlet Hand is trying to do. I ended up here after Mirror sent me here. Well that's a long story. So if you don't mind, we should really be getting back because my family is probably really worried." I was speechless. It was quite obvious this girl was under the Imperius curse or had been driven mad by some childhood disaster. Perhaps that was why the boy had come here, to get her back home to her poor family.

Realizing I was staring, I regained my composure. "How did you get here?" I asked, this time addressing the boy.

"Same was as Grimm. Only I came here because the Scarlet Hand was launching another attack and the old lady had enough to worry about without you being gone."

Oh dear. They were both delusional.

"What! Why didn't you tell me sooner! We have to get home. Now!!" Sabrina was obviously distressed. Her distress only grew as she pulled a broken wand out of her pocket.

"Uh oh…" mumbled Puck, his face turning pale.

"Yes uh-oh mud brain! We can't get home now, thanks to you! What are we supposed to do now! My family could be dying of all we know! Professor, there must be some way for us to get home."

Sabrina's point of view

What now? That wand was our only way of getting home. I looked up at Dumbledore desperately, surely he must know someway for us to get home. To my amazement, he seemed to have a look of pity on his face. I hated pity!

"I think there is a way that I can get you home. But it will be painful since it is your first time."

"We don't care, just get us home. Please."

"Fine, where is it that you wish to go?" he seemed a bit hesitant to send us off.

"Ferryport Landing, New Jersey." I squinted my eyes shut, ready for any pain that would be coming.

BANG!

Nobody's POV

A huge gust of energy rushed throughout the room, knocking over anything that wasn't secured down. Dumbledore alone remained standing, appearing to be in some kind of bubble while objects sailed by his head. Sabrina and Puck weren't as lucky. They sailed into the wall, Sabrina landing on top of Puck. Just as quickly as all the commotion started, it ended, leaving only a groaning Puck to break the silence.

"Okay, I felt pain but no results. Care to explain that wizard man!" Pucks face was turning red with rage. The only reason he hadn't charged at Dumbledore was because Sabrina was standing in front of him.

"Curious, very curious." Dumbledore seemed unfazed despite his now destroyed office.

"Curious! What does that mean you idiot! You were supposed to send us home, not send me flying into the wall and making me feel worse then when that Jabberwocky attacked me! What is your problem! Send us back NOW!" Puck unfurled his wings, clearly meaning to charge at the elderly wizard; Sabrina grabbed his foot, halting him momentarily.

"Puck! CALM DOWN! I don't think he meant to send us flying into the wall. Don't cause any more trouble you stink-pot!" Sabrina was now hovering a few feet in the air, clinging to Pucks leg.

"Wh-what? How? I… what…. Not… huh?" Dumbledore's jaw seemed to be touching to floor and he was completely speechless. Gone was the normally calm collected Headmaster. Dumbledore looked as if he had just pissed his pants.

Luckily he had enough time to compose himself seeing as Sabrina and Puck were wrestling in mid-air.

"Grimm! Let. Go. Of. My. Leg!" he stayed the same height in the air, so that if Sabrina fell she wouldn't hurt herself.

"Only if you don't hurt Professor Dumbledore! He's our only way home."  
"Fine." He agreed, a frown on his face. Sabrina quickly let go of his leg, dropping to the floor.

"Puck! What are you doing?" The blonde boy now had a smug smile on his lips as he sat on the ceiling.

"Sitting. I think I like it up here better."

"Ugh." Sabrina groaned. Puck could be such a pain in the butt.

"So, what are you?" Dumbledore had managed to stop looking like a kid who found out Santa wasn't real, but his eyes still held wonder.

"A fairy, doofus. You might remember me from A Midsummer Nights Dream. You can call me the King of Delinquents. It is once of my official titles." Stated the smug fairy from above them. He seemed quite happy to sit on the ceiling, seeing as he didn't have to worry about the pains off blood rushing to his face. Truth be told he enjoyed sitting on the ceiling; it provided the best vantage point. He could see every window and door from his position, and even he admitted what a mess the office really was.

A glimmer of red caught his attention. In the far corner if the room there seemed to be a golden stand with a magnificent red bird in it. Despite his efforts, a gasp escaped his throat. "Is that a phoenix?" he asked in awe. They were one of the most rare creatures around. The fact that this man was keeping one as a pet was too horrible and amazing to bear.

"Why, yes, that is Falkes."

"How could you keep a phoenix as a pet?! They are incredibly powerful and dangerous. Animals like that should not be kept as household pets!" cried Sabrina, rushing over to the majestic creature, but making sure to keep her distance.

"I am quite aware of a phoenixes gifts. Falkes is a willing pet. She can leave whenever she wishes, but has remained a faithful partner for many years. She has even saved the lives of some if the students at this school." As Dumbledore spoke, he walked over to Falkes and stroked her head.

''Wow, a tame phoenix. You must really have extra time on your hands." Puck couldn't believe it. Most phoenixes hated humans, and wouldn't go near one. But this creature was willingly letting a human stroke it's head! What is wrong with the world?

"Incredible. Do you mind?"

"Of course not dear." Sabrina stepped forward and hesitantly stroked the bird's head, letting out a little giggle as it rubbed its head on her palm.

"I'm quite sorry for the incident before. I'm not quite sure why the apparition didn't work." As he spoke he flicked his wrist, sending all of the misplaced objects back to their places.

"It's okay. We'll find a way to get home. I hope."

**You see that little green button? **

**Well I forbid you to push the green button. The world will not explode if you do!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WELL HELLO FANFICTION! So sorry for not updating in like forever, truth is we're in Mexico right now hiding from Michael Buckley and J.K. Rowling. But don't worry about your story! We have actually written A LOT these past few days, but you won't see any of it until we get five reviews on this chapter. Trust us, we will update again as soon as we get back in the states, or whenever we get those reviews. So yeah, read and enjoy my little munchkins!**

After several failed attempts to reunite the two halves of the wand, Puck and Sabrina were back in the infirmary so that Madame Pomefrey could make sure she wasn't having a reaction to the potion. Meanwhile Puck was sitting on the ceiling, chucking a bouncy ball at it.

"Well that seems to be everything dear. You seem to be handling the Retenio quite well." She stood back, allowing Sabrina to get up, while glaring daggers at the unfazed boy above her.

"Professor! There's something wrong with Harry!" A rush of bushy brown hair and a moaning Harry rushed by Sabrina, almost knocking her to the floor.

"What's wrong with you my dear boy?" Harry responded by vomiting all over her feet.

"See! He's just started puking his guts out when we were heading over here. He was complaining about his wrist hurting even though you already fixed that. Did you give him some bad medicine? No that's not it. Any ideas?" Hermione was only shut up when Puck interrupted from his spot above the now sleeping Harry.

"Does he have a red dot on his wrist?" He asked coolly, continuously bouncing the ball.

"What? Who… OH MY GOSH! YOU HAVE WINGS!" Screamed Hermione.

"Yes, yes Ms. Obvious. Now can you shut up before you burst my brain. Now if you want mister jerk down there to live, I suggest you check if he has a red dot on his wrist."

"Why you! Harry is not a jerk! He has gone through way too much to be called that by a stupid flying boy! Who are you anyway? Peter Pan?" The reactions on Sabrina and Pucks faces were instantaneous.

"Oh crap" was all Sabrina managed to say before Puck exploded.

"PETER PAN! THAT LOW-LIFE STUPID TIGHT WEARING IMPOSTER IS NOTHING COMPARED TO THE KING OF FAERIE! THE RULER OF NO-GOODERS OF THE WORLD, AND THE MONARCH OF PRANKS. I AM ONE OF THE MOST FEARED EVER-AFTERS THERE ARE! WHY I'M EVEN THE STAR OF MIDSUMMERS NIGHT DREAM! I HOPE YOU KNOW FAIRY LORE DARLING, BECAUSE I AM GONE!" and with that he flew out of a window, ignoring the shards of glass that came dangerously close to piercing his skin.

"Uh…" Hermione was struck speechless. Not only had she just seen a boy with wings, but his face had turned red and he had gone out a window without so much as a scratch. What was wrong with the world?

"You really shouldn't have said that. Puck and Peter Pan are mortal enemies for some reason." Sabrina walked over, clearly unfazed by Pucks temper tantrum.

Her face did turn a sickly pale when she realized that Harry did in fact have a red dot on his wrist.

"Oh god. What did you give him to fix his wrist?" Madame Pomefrey held up the bottle; to Sabrina's horror, snake fangs were one of the ingredients.

"Shoot! Do you people not know never ever to give someone snake fangs after a fairy sword has scratched them! Even if it's wooden it causes a whole lot of issues. Do you have any bezoars anywhere? Come on! Unless you want Harry to turn into who knows what you'll get me a bezoar. NOW!" Madame Pomefrey rushed to the medicine cabinet, pulling apart the drawers until she found one of the kidney-like stones. "Good! I'll need a glass of water, I'll also need a mortar and pestle." Hermione quickly conjured up a glass and water as Madame Pomefrey rushed over with the mortar and pestle.

"Thanks. Now I need you to pour in the water only when I ask you to. Got it?" Hermione nodded her numb head. What was going on?

Quickly Sabrina ground the bezoar into a fine dust, ignoring the strange smell emitting from it. Hermione carefully poured in the water when Sabrina motioned her over, shocked at how the dust joined back to together into a marble-sized ball a strange green color.

"Okay, I need you guys to open his mouth. He might not like the feeling of this," she held up the small green marble, "but it's going to help him. A lot." Madame Pomefrey opened the sleeping boys mouth, careful to remove her hands after Sabrina shoved the marble down his throat.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Harry's scream echoed through the room, barely staying on the bed as Sabrina desperately clung to his chest.

"Oof. A… little help…. Might be nice." She said through gritted teeth. Just at that moment, Harry went still and the bump on his arm disappeared.

"Wha. What's going on?" Harry slowly opened his heavy eyelids, only to find a relieved looking Hermione and a tired looking Sabrina above him.

"You got nicked by Pucks sword. Sorry about that, I'll make sure he apologizes when he turns back up."

"Ugh." He struggled to sit up, only to be shoved back down by Sabrina.

"No, you need to lie down for a while. The bezoar I gave you was a highly concentrated dose, it'll be hard to walk for a while." Her eyes convinced him to lie back down. There were full of apology and anger. But the anger seemed to be directed to someone who wasn't in the room, not him.

"Wait! I can't lie down today! I have to be in the Quidditch match! Now let me up!" he managed to get up despite Hermione's pleading.

"Lie back down. I will knock you out if I have to!" Said Sabrina, holding a bottle of skelegrow over her head threateningly.

"But I have to go! We don't have a back-up!" Harry replied angrily.

"No way, I'll go."

"WHAT?!" Said Harry, Hermione and Madame Pomfrey.

"All I have to do is dodge everyone else and catch the snitch first, right?"

"Well, yes, but-" Hermione was interrupted by an impatient Sabrina.

"Where's your broom?" She said turning back to the still struggling boy.

"In the Gryffindor common room, but Sabrina-"

"And the password?" She asked, ignoring his protests.

"Flibetajibit, but what I'm trying to say is-"

"Don't care!" Yelled Sabrina over her shoulder as she ran out of the room. In a matter of minutes she burst into the middle of the changing room.

"What-" Said Fred bewildered.

"Quidditch robes." She cut him off. Angelina handed them over quickly, bombarding the changing blonde with questions that Sabrina promptly tuned out. "Now, let's go."

"Wait, where's Harry?" Asked George.

"In the hospital wing." She replied, offering no further clues as she pushed Angelina out into the field along with the others.

"So we're winging it? GREAT!" Fred exclaimed, high-fiving his enthusiastic twin.

The team straitened their posture as they walked towards the Slytherins; and with an obviously painful handshake, they all mounted their brooms (or in Sabrina's case, Harry's broom).

The whistle blew.

**Cg: I should really be writing my other stories, sorry everyone!**

**Mrw: yeah me to, too bad**

**Cg: hey! Don't be a meanie bo beanie!**

**Mrw: evil attacking beanie babies! Hehe you'll havr to review to find out what that means**

**Cg: … HOW ARE WE RELATED!**

**Mrw: we aren't I'm from mars remember?**

**Cg: that actually explains a lot, like your purple skin**

**Mrw: did you know that people from mars like to eat their annoying sisters?**

**Cg: no I didn't. wait what?! AHHHHHHH!"**

**Mrw: om nom nom nom**

**Kw: hehe, to bad dummies eat people from mars!**

**Mrw: AHHHHHHHHHH**

**Kw: I weel keel you!**

**Mrw: wait, why do you suddenly have an accent?!**

**Kw: do not question the person who is about to eat you!**

**Mrw: oh, right, AHHHHHHHHH**

**CG: All I have to say about this conversation is that my family is very, very strange.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, okay we took pity on you. Call it a New Years present. **

**2010!!!!!! It's hard to believe, mrw wasn't even awake when the ball dropped. How was everyone's New years? I know mine was fun, being attacked by marshmallows sure is fun… not really; I'm probably going to be finding them in my room for months. Stupid sparkling cider and its affects on my friends and me… oh well! We expect lots of (::) in our plentiful reviews- it's a cookie according to mrw… she's strange. Anyway, read and enjoy!**

A rush of wind wound around her as she rose swiftly in the air. Thank goodness for all that time on the magic carpet; otherwise she'd have fallen off the broom right away.

"And off they go. Oh dear, where is Harry? He must have been cursed by a snorkax. Who is that blonde girl?" Professor McGonagall leaned over to whisper in Luna's ear. "Oh! Her name is Sabrina Grimm. Most of you probably know her as the girl who had that flying boy land on her earlier today. I wonder where she came from. But of course, back to the game! Oh, that looked like it hurt. Poor Sabrina, first day here and she's already being bludgeoned by bludgers. Hey! Bludgeoned by bludgers, it rhymes!" Luna started to hum a song, oblivious to a red-faced McGonagall next to her.

Just like Luna had said, Goyle had knocked a bludger into Sabrinas arm. She rubbed her throbbing arm, pain obvious on her face.

Unfortunately for Goyle, that was when Puck showed up.

"AHHH!" Goyle went tumbling to the ground, luckily he hadn't been to high in the air when Puck charged at him.

"That's what you get for messing with Sabrina! I'm the only one allowed to hurt her! Ha!" Puck cried, his wings proudly displayed to the dumbfounded crowd.

"Oh look! That flying boy's back! Well flying boy isn't the right term, I'm pretty sure he's actually a hixie-puff. It would explain the temper and wings!"

"I do not have a temper! And I am not a stinking hixie-puff!" he cried out, his voice amplified from his anger.

While Puck was busy bragging about his conquests to the crowd, Sabrina flew above him, trying to ignore his loud voice.

"Oi! Can you tell your flying boyfriend to shut it! I am trying to win a game you know!" cried a pompous voice above her.

"He's not my boyfriend; and there's no way you Slytherins are going to win this match!" she yelled at Malfoy, smiling slightly at his scowl. But that was before she saw a glimmer of gold behind his head.

"We are definitely going to win. There is now way that I'm going to lose to a stupid girl!" he sneered back. His face went pale as Sabrina face hardened and she rushed at him.

"Mommy!!!!" he cried as he sped away, oblivious to the snitch right by his head.

Sabrina reached out, her fingers almost grasping the hovering snitch, when it flitted away, flying higher at an impossible speed. She sped after it, ignoring the shouts of warning below. Her fingers wrapped around the small golden orb, right before another bludger hit her already throbbing arm.

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed as she fell off the broom, plummeting down to the earth far to fast for any of her teammates to catch her.

Luckily she had a fairy who had made it his job to protect her.

"Grimm, Grimm, Grimm. How many times am I going to have to save you! It's truly getting old." He bragged, a smile across his face. He had caught her inches before she hit the ground, obviously enjoying her terrified screams as she had almost fallen to her death.

"You idiot! You could have caught me the second I fell of the broom; instead you let me think I was going to die! Let me down!" she cried, struggling against his tight hold. He was holding in his arms, careful not to hold her to close to him.

"If that's really what you want!" he said, before dumping her unceremoniously on the ground. "Oh, and I think you owe me another million dollars for that rescue, I'm going to be using the money to build a museum featuring myself. Hey you can help design it seeing as how you're so obsessed with m-oof!"

"Oooh that looked like it hurt! Who knew that Sabrina had such a mean right-hook! Wait; is there something in her hand? It's the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" the crowd roared as the Gryffindor team swarmed around the smiling Sabrina and grimacing Puck.

It was going to be an interesting year.

**TADAA! No lo;ng conversation today- mrw is pretty much asleep next to me and I'm off to go see Sherlock Holmes, can't wait! What's everyones new years eve party like? Do any crazy things- I know I did. SO MUCH FUN WITH MARSHMALLOWS! I am now convinced that they will one day rule the world… I'm a little afraid of their methods of revenge. Maybe they'll make human smores? I wouldn't be too upset at being wedged in between a cracker and chocolate though. Mmmmm, chocolate. I LOVE CHOCOLATE! But only milk chocolate, preferably with carmel. Any hoo, gotta go. Hope you enjoyed my random ramblings, now I command you to review! Or else marshmallows will eat you, HA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so no authors note since I'm updating this at midnight and mrw is asleep and will probably kill me for updating without her… oh well. I'm risking my life for all of you! BE HAPPY =).**

"I'm afraid your arm is broken. Twice actually." said Madam Pomefrey, then muttering in a low voice "Kids these days, breaking bones left and right."

"Ow." Remarked Sabrina in an even voice.

"Ow! Your arm is broken in two places!" Yelled Hermione.

"And?" was the cool reply.

"I can't talk to you right now." Suddenly the door swung open and Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Sabrina must be sorted now, Poppy." She said crisply.

"One moment Minerva, Apiscy!" She waved her wand as she declared the last word and Sabrina's arm healed.

"Follow me, then." And with that, she walked out. Minutes later they were in the great hall. "Now, as a human, I think it would be best for Miss Grimm to go first." Sabrina sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"What an interesting person. So brave and protective." Mused the hat. "Yet, what's that? You do not trust easily. Cautious. Would betray someone to protect them. Stubborn. Ah, young love…" Hermione watched as Sabrina's face suddenly contorted with fury. "Well, only one place to put you... GRIFFENDORE!" The hat shouted the last word to the crowd. One table exploded into applause. Another was not as supportive. Sabrina went to sit down next to Ron and Hermione.

"What did it say to make you so angry?" Asked Hermione.

"Don't ask." Was the only reply.

"Now, Mr. Goodfellow." McGonagall said over the whispers.

"Ah, so Puck, you are an Everafter. You miss and love your family. However, you love your new family too. Especially Ms. Grimm."

"Hey, look, Puck is turning red!" exclaimed Ron.

"Wow, he actually is." Said Sabrina.

"You take pleasure in saving her. You only prank her to hide your love. You are worried by her not eating, but eat more to distract yourself. You are growing up." Listed the hat, oblivious to the boy's anger.

"Oh my, now he's turning purple!" Hermione seemed half shocked, half intrigued.

"You are brave. You are not a villain, you are a her-" but Puck had already chucked the hat out of the closed, glass window.

"He said Slytherin." Puck announced.

"GRIFFENDORE!" Shouted the hat as it sailed into the forest, voice echoing through the silent hall.

"NOOOO!" Shouted Puck, sinking to his knees.

"Mr. Goodfellow, you will go retrieve that hat!" McGonagall said sternly.

"But, but, ITS ALL SABRINA'S FAULT!" Puck screeched.

"WHAT?!!" Sabrina screeched back.

"That's it! Ms. Grimm, you will go with Puck! Now, who else will go?" the Professor asked.

"I will!" Said Hermione.

Hermione jabbed Ron in the side with her fork "I'll go, I guess." He muttered, rubbing his injured ribs.

The group walked though the forest, stumbling and glaring at Puck.

"OW!" Ron yelled suddenly. Everyone turned to see what had happened. "I tripped over a tree root." He muttered sullenly.

"Really, Ron, this is the third-" Hermione began to say.

"I FOUND THE HAT!" He shouted, bending over to pick it up. But as soon as his eager fingers touched the brim, both the sorting hat, and a red headed boy, disappeared.

Some where over seas:

"CHARGE!" Charming cried, leading his army towards the furious dragon on a horse with brown coat and gleaming black mane. Suddenly, a boy clutching an old hat fell from the sky. With a small oof, the former mayor was knocked from the saddle.

"Wha- where are we?" said the boy, dusting off his black robe.

"I'm going to regret this, I know I am." Charming mumbled, turning back to the boy. "Come now, get on the horse." He swung himself onto his steed.

"Huh? Why?" the boy questioned, nonplused. Without a word, Charming pulled the red head upon the saddle and rode off towards camp, yelling back a quick order for Snow to take charge (though he flinched at the thought of allowing her to lead an army, she did tell him to loosen up).

"I'd better take you to Relda, what's your name?"

"Ron, Ron Weasley."

**OOOOOOH twist… bet you weren't seeing that coming. Oh yeah, we'll only review after 5 reviews, and the minute we get it I update (it's my computer the stories on). Oh yeah, we wanted to give a shoutout to whoever posted the anonymous review- your wish is our command**


	7. poof

"What happened again?" McGonagall struggled to keep a straight face as Sabrina became more frustrated.

"He just poofed. I have no idea where he and the hat went, all I know is that one second he was there and then poof! He was gone." McGonagall struggled to keep from laughing at her explanation.

"So he just poofed?"  
"YES! He. Just. Poofed. Poof."


	8. Chapter 8

**Cg: LET THE PRANKAPALLOZA BEGINS!!!!!!**

**Mrw: And about the puckabrina stuff…**

**Cg: we have already written up to chapter 15, so we're not going to change it until then**

**Mrw: also we want it to be natural, not ooc ****at all****… hopefully**

**Cg: thanks, for the suggestions **

**Mrw: especially anonymous -**_**Really nice twist making Sabrina play Quidditch!! Could you possibly make her use her "mean right hook" to give Malfoy some of what he deserves?- **_**cookies to you for the funny idea!**

**Cg: but we have loads in store for Malfoy, the little git**

**Mrw: hehehehe oh and about funny reviews…**

**Cg: from now on we are holding a contest on who can write the funniest**

**Mrw: the randomist**

**Cg: the prankiest**

**Mrw: the puckishest, it should so be a real word**

**Cg: it really should**

**Mrw: I make up words all the time. **

**Cg: it must be in our blood. FUDGERNUTTERS!**

**Mrw: but the person with the review that either makes us laugh or stare in awe will get a shout out and possible guest appearance in future chapters. OH! Don't forget cookies**

**Cg: you're so strange**

**Mrw: I know, but didn't we just break our rule about only putting long authors notes at the end?**

**Cg: SCREW THE RULE!!! THIS IS SPARTAAAAA!**

**Mrw: om nom nom nom **

**Cg: … okay**

**Mrw: on with the show!**

**KW: hehehehe *****ominous music and dark lighting. And dry ice since we feel like it*******

Sabrina stared at the maroon curtains around her; every time she closed her eyes she saw images of her family fighting the Scarlet Hand, without her. Quietly she crept from her bed, avoiding the squeaky floor tiles and discarded luggage around her. Carefully she made her way down the winding stairs, making sure not to awake the sleeping portraits around her.

Her escape from the quiet dorm was going perfectly until she passed under the archway leading into the common room.

Just as she emerged from the archway, a huge caldron filled with slime doused her completely.

"PUCK!" she screamed, not caring that the sun hadn't even risen yet. The subject of her anger started laughing as she struggled to stand up, only to find that besides the rotten fish smell, that the slime was impossibly slippery.

"Yes slime queen? Must I say that the new look is a huge improvement." He snorted, staying just out of reach on the ceiling.

"What's going on? AHHHHH!" cried two voices simultaneously. Fred and George were the first of the boys to respond to Sabrina's cry, only to find themselves covered in slime once they entered the room.

"This is bloody brilliant!" Cried George as he attempted to stand, only to go tumbling onto Fred, which then turned into a huge wrestling match in the slime.

"Stink pot, you have pranked me for the last time! Get down here so I can pummel you!" Sabrina hadn't ceased yelling at Puck, ignoring the stares of everyone who was lucky enough not to fall into the slime.

"Really! These fights had better not happen daily." Mumbled Hermione as she took out her wand. With a murmured word and a swish of her wand, the slime disappeared.

Sabrina stood up, amazed by the now clean room. "How did you do that?" she gasped.

"Uh, magic."

"Where were you my whole life!" Sabrina cried, rushing over and hugging Hermione.

"He does this a lot?" one of the girls asked.

"Oh yeah."

"That was amazing! Hey I think we could help you make that stuff impossible to remove. We could really help each other." The twins had finally stopped fighting and were busy congratulating Puck on his prank.

"Really! Do you two really believe that I'm just going to stand by and let you ruin Sabrina's life and possibly the rest of us as well!" Hermione cried, her voice indignant.

"Yup." Smirked Puck, his smile causing most of the girls to blush and giggle.

Sabrina simply on the other hand, simply walked over and punched Puck in the nose, before going back up the stairs to the dorm.

"Hey! What was that for!" he cried, holding his now broken nose.

Sabrina glared in reply.

The sun finally rose, greeting a disgruntled Puck, an angry Sabrina, and a sleep deprived Gryffindor house. All through breakfast Puck received angry glares from anyone with bags under their eyes; he just ignored them by piling his plate so full of food he couldn't see anyone who wasn't directly next to him.

"Hey! You have enough food you pig." Sabrina smacked away Pucks hand as he tried to steal one of her pancakes.

This happened several more times, much to the amusement of Gryffindor.

"You know, you two would make such a cute couple." Giggled one of the truly bubble-headed girls around Puck.

"WHAT!" they both cried, getting the attention of the entire Great Hall.

"I would never ever like Grimm! She's the stupidest ugliest girl in the history of the world! And trust me, I've seen a lot of people!"

"Well stink-pot, at least I don't spend my free time pranking innocent people and rolling in the mud!"

"Hey! My pranks are admired by millions of my followers around the world!"

"Oh yeah, because there are people just lining up to meet the infamous Trickster King. If you're such an amazing leader then why didn't you stay in Faerie! You could have led the whole kingdom to chaos but no; you had to follow us home on a freaking giant robot! As if my life wasn't crazy enough without you around!"

"Hey, if it wasn't for me you'd be eaten by a Jabberwocky or in Hearts dungeon right now! But do I ever get a thank you or 'Gosh Puck! You're such an amazing villain! Why don't I build you an entire museum dedicated to your amazing deeds!' NO!" he said the last words in a girlish high-pitched voice.

The two were now standing in the middle of the Great Hall, with the teachers watching with amused smiles. It was quite obvious that they weren't going to break up the fight any time soon.

"That's because no one in their right minds would want to go to a museum about you! The only way I would ever go to see you willingly is when you prank me. And trust me, I never ever would thank you for RUINING MY LIFE!"

"HEY I'D BE HAPPY TO LEAVE, BUT YOU ALWAYS NEED RESCUING."  
"WELL WHO SAYS YOU HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO RESCUE ME!"

"I SEEM TO BE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN RESCUE YOU! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOUR SO OBSESSED WITH ME!"

At this point Fred and George started discreetly collecting bets over who would win the fight. Luckily for the sake of both their lives, Sabrina and the teachers didn't notice.

"Obsessed with you!" she scoffed. "You're the one who kissed ME! And if you remember I punched you right after. If anyone's obsessed, its YOU!"

"Hey, it's not my idea to get married in the future! Why I would marry a stupid smelly ugly Grimm is beyond me. You probably had to put an enchantment on me so that you could live out your little fantasy of being married to the Tricksters King!" He cried, pulling out his wooden sword from his hoodie.

"Yeah right, how I could go through the ceremony without puking my guts out is beyond me! I mean you smell like a dumpster in the summer! If anyone enchanted anyone it's you! You just couldn't live your life without me." She snorted, pulling out her wooden sword from her waistband. Ever since Puck had started taking to attacking her at random times, she had kept it in a holster that she attached to whatever she wore.

She swung forwards, just missing Pucks nose as he leapt into the air. They swung at each other, never stopping as Sabrina climbed on top of a table so that she could reach the flying Puck.

The houses cheered as they fought along the table, carefully avoiding the bowls heaped with food. The teachers chose that moment to get involved, all of them struggling to get through the cheering crowd.

"Always protect your butt!" Puck cried, as he smacked the flat-edge of his sword against her butt.

"Always protect your face." She smirked back, holding the tip of her sword against his nose.

"Hey! You're getting better, but never as good as the Trickster King." He smiled before sweeping Sabrina's legs out from under her. With a loud crash, she landed in a bowl of fruit.

"And that is why I am known as the Trickster King!" he hollered, before flying out of the Hall, ignoring the shouts of the angry teachers.

**MRW: didn't we forget to scream?**

**CG: at kiwi? I guess we did…**

**Mrw+cg: **

**KW: BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA**

**MX: if you want to save cg and mrw from the clutches of kiwi, please review. Your donation will be greatly appreciated. Now I must go save Precious from the evil vixen they call Princess. **

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys, I know that more of you are reading without commenting. We have proof! Please review, it's kind of the reason why we post on fanfic. I want to be a writer, and so does mrw. This means that any feedback could seriously help us when it comes to writing our own stories. Plus a lot of them make us laugh. Who doesn't like to laugh? **

"This had better not happen again. I understand that you two argue often, but that does not mean you two can disrupt everyone else's days. Now your arguments will not come to more than words, if you two are caught physically fighting again, you will be given a detention of cleaning the trophies in the trophy room. Do you understand?" McGonagall glared at the two guilty teens until they agreed.

It had taken an hour to track down the two; they found Puck sitting in a tree and Sabrina yelling at him. It was definitely obvious that the two would be causing a lot of chaos here at Hogwarts. She sighed as the two teenagers continued to glare at each other.

"I've already arranged your schedules. Since you both already have training in magic, I've placed you in the other fifth-year classes." She handed them the schedules, scowling as the boy didn't even bother read his, only crumpling it up and putting it in his pocket.

Sabrina on the other hand looked at hers intently, trying to memorize the whole schedule right away.

"I also have your new robes put in your rooms. I excused your lack of them the other day since it was your first day, but from now on they are to be worn around the school. Your first class is Care of Magical Creatures. I suggest you hurry to the Gryffindor tower to change before class, Hagrid expects you to be on time."

The two teens just stared at her.

"Go! The school is quite large and class starts soon, I suggest you hurry."

They got up quickly, practically tripping over each other as they rushed to the door.

Kids these days.

"I don't have any of my supplies!" Cried Sabrina unhappily, looking down. She and Hermione were waiting for Hagrid to come back with today's creature.

"You can share with me until your stuff comes." Hermione replied, staring at the Pegasus that had emerged at the end of the rope Hagrid carried.

"I know, but I feel so unprepared." No reply. "Hermione?" Sabrina looked up, and screamed.

"Sabrina, what's wrong?" Hermione's tone was one of concern as she watched Sabrina scramble away from the winged horse.

"Ask. Him." Sabrina said through gritted teeth, pointing at Puck, who was laughing at her antics. Everyone turned around to look at the fairy.

"Virus…war...feed…chili…release…sleeping…" was all he could choke out as he held his aching ribs.

"Heisn'." She explained in one breath.

"And what's so bad about feeding a Pegasus chili?" asked an obnoxious Slytherin.

"Not good for their bowels." The class took a step back from the Pegasus and another step back from Puck.

"Oh, Sabrina, I have a lot of pranks planned, so beware." Puck flashed a grin and flew off.

That was the moment that Malfoy decided to speak up.

"Really, it's just a stupid horse. Grimm you are so stupid sometimes! It's no wonder that flying boy pranks you all the time, he's just trying to repair the ugliest face the world has ever seen." He smirked at Sabrina, oblivious to her clenched fist.

"Oi! Get off Malfoy!" Hollered Hagrid as he rushed over to the wrestling duo. Well it was really more of Malfoy getting pummeled by an angry Sabrina. Hagrid picked up Sabrina easily as Malfoy cuddled his swollen eye.

"You really are stupid Grimm! Everyone knows that you never, ever touch Drace Malfoy!" he screamed, his voice full of threat. Sabrina just rolled her eyes at him as he made his way up to the tower. She sat next to Hermione as Hagrid regained control of the class. Apparently he didn't care that Malfoy now had a black eye.

"Wow, nice punch Sabrina! But what do you think that Puck meant when he talked about the pranks?"

"Oh no." Sabrina said holding her head. "It's giving me a headache just thinking about it."

"Don't worry, it can't be to bad can it?" Hermione said hopefully, patting Sabrina's back.

"You have no idea."

**You like it? Here was the funniest review we got. **

**Puck Puck Puck...:) SO many things you know, but you DON'T KNOW!! **

***Voice in my head(VIMH)*:PANCAKE!**

**ME: WHAT THE HECK?!?!**

**VIMH: What?!?! I'm hungry!**

**ME: Well we're going to eat later!**

**VIMH: NOW! EAT NOW!!**

**ME: SHUT THE FRICKIN HECK UP!!**

**VIMH: YOU SHUT!**

**ME: YOU SHUT!**

**Frosty the Snowman(FTS): Have a holly jolly Christmas boys and girls!**

**ME AND VIMH: WHAT THE HECK?!?!**

**FTS: I said 'Have a Holly Jolly-'**

**ME AND VIMH: *We start beating him up with some pie and 'sharp' carrots***

**FTS: WHAT THE FU** GIRLS?!?!**

**ME AND VIMH: *Look at him with envy***

**Hannah(MY sister): Hey lets just go get some fudge and pancakes guys!**

**ME,VIMH, & FTS: *Look at each other* **

**FTS: What they hey...**

**VIMH: NO one says that anymore!**

**ME: That is so cliche snowman**

**FTS: That's FROSTY to you!**

**Hannah: Whatever, lets just go some ice cream.**

**I hope that was random enough for you! **

**PANCAKES!**

**(here we go again...)**

**Thank you so freaking much Lara D!!!! We cracked up when we read this review. 3 you!**

**Okay so technically this wasn't in the running since it's for the 7****th**** chapter. But come on! Who doesn't love the word poof?**

**TrueJackVP408**

**hehe HAHAHAH poof poof poof you know its a funny word when you think about it poof poof poof poof pof yo poofy poofmiester poof pooferson the p man PO POF pof take me to your leader where art thou poof poof poofy poofmiester werid lol**

**=D Hilarity!!!**

**Thanks to all of our readers, especially the ones who have reviewed!**

**America's Ham- 1****st**** reviewer!**

**Aquamarine09**

**Lara D**

**Cookie-Dough-Always**

**Watermelonandpeanutbutter- props for the names!**

**Fallingstar100**

**Pottergrl101**

**Horsegirl99**

**Lunnerwolf107**

**Jo and all of the anonymous reviews.**

**YAY YOU PEOPL!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! Five reviews in one day, love you guys! Okay so no long authors note since it's the morning and we're tired. Okay, just a warning, THIS IS CG'S FAVORITE CHAPTER… you have been warned.**

"So, what next!" Puck clapped his hands together enthusiastically as he stood on the platform at the front of the room.

Professor McGonagall had recruited him for Transfiguration class in the hopes that having a physical example would make the process easier. Her hopes were in vain though; seeing as Harry (who had finally gotten out of the hospital wing) had a dancing turtle doing the foxtrot and Ron still had a kettle that was mysteriously chirping. The only students that had successfully transfigured their kettles into turtles were Sabrina and Hermione.

"That's it for today, I have to leave for a few moments; no tom-foolery." McGonagall swept out of the room, following an angry Snape down the hallway.

"Did you enjoy the show Sabrina, I could tell you were ogling me." Puck smirked, flexing his muscles at the giggling Hufflepuffs.

"You wish fairy-boy, what are you doing?" Puck had grabbed a piece of her hair and was twirling it in his hair.

"How do you girls keep your hair so long? I mean doesn't it get all tangled?" He was holding it up to his eyes, completely un-aware that he was tugging at her head.

"Let go! Seriously you are so strange." Just as Puck dropped her hair, the door swung open and a frog-like lady walked in, followed by a furious McGonagall.

"Why hello little children!" the odd lady said in an overly sugary voice. "I am Professor Umbridge and I have come to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. I know you will all welcome me with open arms and-" as she talked, her eyes swept the faces of the bored fifth years "girl, what is wrong with your hair?!"

"Huh?" Sabrina looked up from her doodles and saw Umbridge staring at her. Cautiously, she held a strand of her normally blonde hair in front of her eyes. Black had begun to spread at the end, creeping toward her scalp. "PUCK! I WILL KILL YOU! YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO HAVE THAT PITIFUL THING YOU CALL YOUR LIFE! I WILL-"

"Now children, please be quiet." Umbridge was still talking in the same tone.

"AND THEN I'LL-"

"Quiet please!" traces of frustration leaked through her act.

"AND IF AFTER ALL OF THAT YOU ARE STILL ALIVE I WILL-"

"QUIET!" Umbridge's fake sweet tone was gone, replaced with anger. And suddenly she was once again composed. "You," she pointed at Puck "will get detention. And please remember to reign in your temper dearest, no punishment for now." She said, smiling graciously at Sabrina as she said the last sentence.

"I will take it from here, Dolores, thank-you." McGonagall briskly regained control of her class. "Back to work now." She turned back to Umbridge and began talking in a fast whisper.

"Is she bipolar or something?" Sabrina asked Hermione in hushed tones.

"No clue, but it looks like it is going to be a long year." Hermione stretched out long, and turned back to her transfiguration book, which she was trying to memorize.

"That's for sure." Muttered Sabrina, glaring at Puck.

But the truth was, they had no idea how horrible their new teacher could be.

* * *

"Now Mr. Goodfellow, I want you to write 'I will not misbehave' as many times as I see fit. You will be using this quill." She held up a black quill.

"Seriously, lines? Wow lady you really need some better punishments." He smile faded as her eyes hardened. Although he would never ever admit it, this toad-like lady was really scary.

"You will complete this task in silence. If I am not satisfied with your work, we will continue another day. Do you understand?" She held his gaze, as if daring him to disobey.

"Yeah, but don't I need ink?" he gestured to the nearly empty, but obscenely pink, desk.

"It's a special kind of quill dearie. You may begin." She smiled the creepy smile before turning to her kitten plates. They all seemed to be watching him as if he was something to eat.

He started writing the words on the parchment, nothing happened.

"Uh, I think I need another quill, this ones broken." He smiled at her dumbfounded expression.

"What! No, try again." She squawked, leaning over Puck as he again tried to write with the quill.

Angrily she snatched it from his hand, "Stupid enchantment must have worn off!" she said, trying to write on the paper. Much to her surprise, the quill wrote in blood-red ink, while her hand was scratched.

"That's how it was supposed to write! Lady you are so twisted." He looked at her with a mixture of awe and shock. "Well I'm outta here, bye!" He sprinted towards the door, opening his wings once he was in the hallway.

Umbridge watched in anger, as he flew away, her stumpy legs not able to catch up with him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FILTHY HALF-BREED!" she screamed. Much to her anger Puck only laughed in reply.

When she finally caught him, he would wish he were never born.

"You know she's going to find you eventually." Hermione said to the boy hiding behind their couch.

"Yeah right, she'll never think I'm here! Last she saw I was running into the forbidden forest. Did you know there are centaurs in there! They weren't all that happy to see me though." He grimaced, rubbing the hoof shaped bruise on his arm.

"Well at least they know who to kick. It's a wonder you got out there alive." Harry said, remembering how territorial some of them could be. He rubbed his scar as it tingled again.  
"You okay scar-boy." Taunted Puck. Ever since he had seen the scar on Harry's face and laughed, that had been his nickname for him. Harry's reply was interrupted by a loud scream.

"PUCK!" Sabrina ran down from the girl's dorm wearing only a towel.

"Well that's my cue to leave, nice towel baldy!" Puck smirked and ran out of the room, leaping over the staring crowd.

"Sabrina! What is wrong with your hair?!" Hermione cried, rushing over the hysterical girl.

"I was washing out the hair dye when this started to happen!" she gasped out, gesturing to her quickly balding head.

"Wait a minute, I have just the spell." Hermione flipped threw her spell book until she came up with the right spell.

"Please hurry, when your done I can go punch Puck." She groaned, staring despairingly as more hair fell to the ground.

"Surgo caesariei!" Hermione cried, pointing her wand at Sabrina's head. In a blink of an eye all of the hair that had fallen to the ground vanished, and Sabrina's hair was back to its normal color and length.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried, hugging Hermione enthusiastically.

"Uhh, you might want to put on some clothes." She whispered into Sabrina's ear.

Sure enough, all of the boys in the dorm were staring at the barely there towel and everything it revealed.

"Oh, umm, I'm going to go back now…" Sabrina announced, her face turning a dark shade of red. She turned around, unfortunately running into the Weasley twins.

"Oh, hi Sabrina! Must I saw you look ravishing." Announced Fred, much to her embarrassment.

"Yes simply ravishing! I think your outfit will be the new winter fashion!" George exclaimed, blocking her escape route.

"Uh guys, can I get through?"

"Of course madam." They said, gesturing their arms to the pathway in between them. She ran through, ignoring the wolf-whistles from the two as she ran up the stairs.

Hermione walked over to them and wacked them with her book.

"Ow!"  
"What was that for!" they stared at her indignantly.

"For being idiots." She sniffed, before going back to checking Harry's essay.

"Harry you really need to re-write this last paragraph, all of the facts are wrong! Harry. Harry! Snap out of it!" Hermione snapped her fingers in front of his dumb—founded expression.

"What? Oh yeah, the essay." He said dreamily, still stuck in a fantasy.

"Really are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Does he look alright? Well Fred?"

"Of course not George, our little Harry is struck with the worst poison!"

"The most horrible spell."

"The most amazing feeling."

"Really, I always thought it was rather painful?"

"No that is when it ends."  
"Ah." They sighed in unison

"Well what's wrong with him?"

"Our little boy is in _love_."

**Funniest Review!!! Thanks Horsegirl99**

**WHOO! Go Sabrina! **

**Absolutely HILARIOUS when Sabrina freaked about the Pegasus! I would have been like 'OmgPegasusIloveyousomuch*huggle*' ^^; **

**Keegan: ...do you have some sort of obsession with horses or something?**

**Me: ...**

**Keegan: Oh. Yeah. Right. That's why you have so many of those scary creatures in your yard... huh. **

**Me: *rolls eyes* Not like you have an obsession with freaking krill or anything...**

**Keegan: OMGKRILLWHERE?! **

**Me: *smacks forehead on table***

**Please update soon! This story is so funny, and evil! :D**

**Hope you liked it! Oh yeah, A special thanks from mrw for Jo for your review of chapter 1….**

**Now REVIEW MY LITTLE MUNCHKINS!!! Oh else mrw will release the evil water bottle of doom!**


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys are awesome!!! Now whenever I read your reviews I can't help but laugh. Love all of you!**

"Sabrina?" called Hermione down the stairs. "Did you take a shower yet?"

"No, I take mine after you in five minutes, why?" the girl cried back.

"Don't take it, okay?"

"Why?!" Sabrina started to climb the stairs.

"Come here and look at the people who took showers last night, or twelve hours ago." Sabrina reached the top of the stairs.

"Puck." She stated grimly.

"Like we hadn't guessed." Lavender replied nastily as she pulled a brush through her now floor-length half lavender half brown hair. Sabrina scanned the room of moaning, groaning, complaining, angry, revenge-seeking girls. Parvati was attempting to brush her own knotted, frizzy orange curls. An inch from the bottom it turned black, silky and straight. Ginny ran in with mauve wavy hair.

"Can some help me? Yolanda's hair is literally a rat's nest." Her face was wrinkled with worry.

"I'll come, my hair hasn't changed yet." Hermione offered.

"Look! Did Puck do this? How lovely! Do you think he'll let me keep it?" Luna walked in with neon blue streaks in her white-blond hair.

"Sure, if you like it…" Sabrina said, scrutinizing her hair dubiously.

"Wait, how did you get in here?" Hermione stared at the dreamy girl.

"Wonderful, I'll go ask!" She cried, ignoring Hermione's question. "Oh, and do come take a look at the boys!" Luna suddenly disappeared around a corner, and if you cared to look around this corner (and many did) she would not be there. The 5th year girls filed into the common room and up the boys' tower.

"Oh no, what will Hermione think of me having purple hair? Bad enough she never looks at me, now she'll look at me because my hair is PURPLE!"

"What about Sabrina, she thinks I'm just a friend, how am I to impress her if my hair is electric blue and curly?!" said a voice remarkably similar to Harry's.

"Our hair is pink and long! We look like girls!" wailed George

"I thought we were in on this prank, so we wouldn't get pranked!" Fred

"YOU WERE IN ON THE PRANK!" came a chorus of angry voices. Sabrina grinned evilly and whispered into Hermione's ear. A similar smile appeared on her face and she passed the idea on to the others. They nodded and a few ran off. Seconds later, the twins ran down stairs, freezing at the sight of the sinisterly smiling girls.

"C-c-c-calm down girls," Fred stuttered as he backed away from rapidly approaching girls. But it was to late for the poor, ignorant boys, because the others had returned holding the torture instruments: Make-up.

"You. Don't. Mess. With. The. Hair." Sabrina stated, with a maniac glint in her eyes.

X xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx XXXXXXxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxXXxxx Xxxx XXXX xxxxxx XXXXX xxxxxx Xxxx Xxxx xxxx xxxxxxxxXxxx xxxxx xxxx xxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**This part has been blocked for the sake of the sanity of our readers. We do not want to be kicked off fanfiction; thank you for your patience.**

The fifth years stepped back to admire their handy work.

"Consignatio!" Hermione flicked her wand.

"What, what did you do?!" whimpered George.

"Oh, sealed in the make-up in." Hermione threw out casually. Upon seeing the twins horrified expression she added shrugging, "It'll wear off the same hair does."

"What, but the hair goes away in a week!" Fred cried.

"Too bad." Sabrina smiled at them. "But we'd all better get to breakfast, we're already five minutes late!"

"Yeah, let's go." Hermione agreed.

"But-" the portrait slammed shut as George began to speak.

"They're right, mate. We'd better go get some breakfast." His twin said, patting him on the back.

Luna walked in and said, "The bacon's nearly gone, you better hurry or you won't get any."

"Thanks for the warning." Fred said. "Hey, wait, you're a Ravenclaw! Why are you here?"

But she was already gone.

**Lara D-**

**I think I'm related to CGreene. I absolutley LOVED that chapter!! Chapter 9 is now in second place!! But still EVERYTHING is awesome! Hmm...oh I have some random stuff:**

**The dinosaur's extinction wasn't an accident. Barney came and they all **

**committed suicide.**

**Weird is good, strange is bad, and odd is when you don't know which to **

**call someone. Weird is the same as different, which is the same as **

**unique, than weird is good. I am Weird and PROUD OF IT!**

**If at first you don't succeed, don't try skydiving.**

**I called your boyfriend gay and he hit me with his purse.**

**There's always a light at the end of the tunnel. Of course, it's **

**usually an oncoming express train.**

**Life isn't passing me by, it's trying to run me over.**

**In order to lose your mind, you have to have one in the first place.**

**Don't follow in my footsteps, I tend to walk into walls.**

**Don't hate yourself in the morning- sleep till noon.**

**Therapist = The/rapist... scary thought**

**You laugh now because you're older than me by mere months, but when **

**you're 30 and I'm still 29, who will be laughing then?**

**Aren't the 'good things that come to those who wait' just the **

**leftovers from the people that got there first?**

**An apple a day keeps the doctor away. But if the doctor is cute, screw **

**the fruit!**

**Duct tape is like the force, it has a light side and a dark side and **

**it holds the universe together.**

**Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them more.**

**You say I'm not cool. But cool is another word for cold. If I'm not **

**cold, I'm hot. I know I'm hot. Thanks for embracing it.**

**Whoever said that nothing is impossible has never tried slamming a **

**revolving door.**

**I agree with the dictionary. Girls before guys, partying before **

**studying, and friends before love.**

**Why be difficult, when with just a little bit of effort, you can be **

**impossible?**

**Don't knock on death's door. Ring the bell and run. He hates that.**

**Isn't it funny how the word 'politics' is made up of the words 'poli' **

**meaning 'many' in Latin, and 'tics' as in 'bloodsucking creatures'?**

**CHOOSE YOUR FAVORITE!!**

**I totally agree, we really must be related. The whole weird thing is basically how I live my life. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go skydiving. **

**PEACE to the world and every ones joy. **

**You know that Baba black sheep song? Well here's my version:**

**Baba Black sheep have you any wool? **

**Yes Sir, no madame, **

**I DON'T KNOW JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND THE SHEEP KEEP HIS BEAUTIFUL WOOL!**

**Please review, we will love you forever.**


	12. Chapter 12

The next few days were utter chaos. Puck had apparently managed to dye every singles persons hair, except for Sabrina. She had luckily seen the affects of showering before she had gotten the chance to.

Unfortunately for everyone else in the castle, the spell wouldn't wear off until a week after it had started. This meant that you might see Snape grimacing in the mirror as he examined his flowery bright green hair, or see a cheerful Dumbledore and his bouncing purple afro. The teachers found it even harder than usual to get students to concentrate, even more so when the class had the twins and their insane make-up smiling creepily and saying "Why so serious?" before bursting out in insane laughter. Even McGonagall couldn't keep a straight face in her class when Luna's simple blue highlights started flashing and blinking, just because it had started to rain. The weight from her pink beehive had almost caused her to fall over when she realized Luna loved the hair as she said, "Oh! I didn't think it could get better!" and started humming Frosty the Snowman. The whole castle was turned into a mad house from all of the crazy hair.

Unfortunately for everyone's sanity, Puck decided to take his obsession with pranks to a whole new level. People now had to be careful around pillows, seeing as they might start eating their clothes, and a person's mattress might have been eaten and impersonated by a magical jumping mattress. The castle seemed to have been turned upside down. Students had no idea when they might walk down a hallway and see Ms. Norris dyed another obnoxiously bright shade of yellow, or see all the pictures around you stroking their newly grown mustaches.

Much to everyone's surprise, Puck didn't show his face once. Most expected him to fly around and laugh at everyone's misfortune, but it was as if he had just vanished.

So that was the state of the castle that rainy morning, as Sabrina struggled to catch a tasty pear that was currently in a Congo line that consisted of several fruits and one giant pumpkin pie.

"I give up! How on earth did he manage to get every single piece of food to start dancing!" she cried, throwing her arms up in exasperation.

"But your wrong, he didn't get all of it." Harry whispered conspiratorially, passing her a granola bar.

"Thanks, I'm starved. Where'd you get these?" she asked as she greedily took a large bite.

"I keep a few in my trunk, you never know." Was the reply as he took a bite of his own granola bar.

"Well thank god for that! You're a lifesaver. I have to go, I promised Hermione I'd help her practice some charms." She gave him a hug before racing off, her robes flaring around her.

"Good Luck!" he shouted after her, sighing dreamily as she gave him a final smile and wave good-bye.

"Bloke you have fallen hard for little Miss Temper." George plopped down next to him, taking a bite out of a mysteriously still apple.

"Yeah…" He sighed, not realizing what George was saying. "Wait what? No! I am not in love with her! We're just friends." He said the last words dejectedly.

"Fine, let's pretend you two are 'just friends'. But if you wanted to be more than friends,"

"Hypothetically?"

"Of course. Now let's say hypothetically you wanted to be more than 'just friends', you need to do something about it! Lying around and sighing dreamily won't get you anywhere. I suggest you just go up to her and ask her out, our next Hogsmeade trip is coming up, take her to the Three Broomsticks or something. But I'd hurry if I were you. After that little 'towel incident' a whole lot of guys are drooling over her. Heck I'd even asked her out! I mean who knew she looked like that." George whistled, oblivious to Harry's glare.

"Don't you like Angelina?" Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, too bad I'm already a taken man. But that doesn't mean I can't admire from a far!"

Any normal person would have fled for their life from the glare Harry was giving

George. Luckily for George and his life, he didn't notice.

"Well I have to go, good luck lover boy!" George smiled, waltzing away to flirt with Angelina.

Harry sat still for a few seconds before realizing George was right, he had heard many of the guys talking about asking her out. He needed to act before it was to late!

He ran out of the Great Hall, almost tripping on several first years. Finally he found Sabrina yelling at Puck for some unknown reason. It was pretty amazing that despite the fact that no one had seen him for a week, she could always find him when she was angry.

"The castle is chaos thanks to you! I have to avoid pillows now for the sake of my clothes, are you ever going to grow-up? Oh hey Harry, what's up."

_It's now or never, _"Do you want to go out with me? There's a trip to Hogsmeade coming up and I thought we could go to the Three Broomsticks." _Oh god she's going to say no. Why did I ask anyway? This is going to screw up our friendship so mu-_

"Sure, I'd love to." She smiled that amazing smile of hers.

"Brilliant, well I'll see you later." He smiled; sure his head was going to explode from joy.

"Wait a minute, you hardly know scar-boy here and you're going to go out with him? Oh look at me, I'm the famous Harry Potter and I can do magic tricks with my itty bitty wand." Said Puck sarcastically. Somehow he had gotten Harry's wand and was swishing it around in an alarming manner. There was a loud POP, and all of a sudden Sabrina had been turned into a wasp.

"Bzzzz, look what you did you stupid fairy! Turn me back right now!" Sabrina's voice came out as a high-pitched buzzing noise as she stung Puck repeatedly.

"I don't –ow- know-ow- how! Stop-ow-stinging me!" Puck yelped and started flying away, but he was un-able to escape Sabrina and her new stinger.

"Turn me back!" she yelled, managing to sting him on the nose. She had him cornered. Puck dropped Harry's wand as he struggled to protect his face from Sabrina's fury.

"Apis retro!" Harry cried, pointing his wand at Sabrina. With another POP she turned back into her normal form, only to find herself in the air.  
"Ahh!" she screamed as she fell to the ground. Puck took advantage of his freedom to fly away, screaming for help at the top of his lungs.

Unfortunately for Harry and luckily for Sabrina, he was right below her.

"Oof!" he grunted as she came crashing down on him.

"Oh my gosh Harry! Are you alright?" She looked down at him worriedly.

"Yeah I'm great." He murmured. Sabrina was lying on top of him, but he didn't care.

"Good, I thought you might be hurt. Here let me help you up." She crawled off of him, holding out her hand, which he took gratefully. Truth be told he would probably have a giant bruise on his back, not that he was going to complain.

"Thanks for catching me, but I have to go kill Puck." She said apologetically before running away. Quickly she doubled back and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Thanks again for catching me." She smiled before running away.

For the rest of the day, Harry's face was dyed a bright shade of red.

"Class, I understand that we have a students here today who have already experienced the phenomenon of seeing into future. Isn't that right Miss. Grimm?" Trelawney gazed at the blushing girl, her wide eyes unblinking behind her glasses. It was Sabrina's first day of Divination, and she was regretting the fact that she had showed up to class. The room was heavy with incense and smoke, the thick curtains keeping the beautiful day at bay.

"Uh yeah… My sister and I got sucked into a tear in time. We saw into the future in a couple years. Let's just say that the future wasn't one that I look forward to." She stated simply, trying to ignore the stares from everyone around her. They all remembered her fight with Puck when she had revealed that they were married in the future. Malfoy had tried to tease her about it; unfortunately for him it resulted in a trip to the Hospital Wing. The incident had been a taboo subject- at least when around Sabrina- and had not been mentioned for quite a while.

But here was her quirky professor asking her in front of a group of eager eyed students.

"Yes, but what did you _see._ That, my dear, is the true reason why we are here; to unravel the mystery that the future holds. Now my dear; what did you _see_ during your journey to the future?" The whole class stared expectantly at her, ignoring the blush on her cheeks.

"Uh, well I saw myself as a 24 year-old, and my sister Daphne had a scar, but we prevented that when we got back. The Scarlet Hand had taken over the town and my home was destroyed. I think my family has changed it for the better though." She hoped the questions would end at that. She really didn't want to get into what she saw, or what she felt…

"Yes dear, but what was your life like? If I remember correctly you mentioned being married to that boy. Is this true."

Luckily Sabrina was saved from answering as Harry collapsed from his chair, writhing in pain.

"Boy! What is wrong? What did see?" she leaned over him, shaking him into consciousness.

"Nothing it was nothing, just a headache." He mumbled, fingers pressing into the lightning shaped scar. He ran out of the room as Trelawney called after him. She seemed so set upon what Harry has supposedly seen, she forgot all about Sabrina and her future.

**Hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter has a very long authors note that my sister and I wrote while in Mexico. Sacrifice 5 reviews and it's all you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**You have escaped the wrath of MRW by sacrificing 5 golden reviews. Did I mention that I have virtual marshmallows? Because I really need some flames to toast them…**

Sabrina yawned and sat up. It was Saturday, all her homework was finished, and she was hoping for a relaxing morning and to spend the afternoon with Harry. She trudged to the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste. As she began to brush, she looked up at the mirror. She. Was. Blue. After taking several deep breaths, she reminded herself that she was wearing short-shorts and a t-shirt with no bra, so going to scream at Puck could only lead to embarrassment. She would face him on her own time, and as long as she did not scream, no one would be up for several hours. Sabrina continued preparing for the day and calmly walked towards the door, attempting to preserve her anger. As she walked into the common room, she could have sworn she heard a whinny, but passed it off as paranoia. A single glance down the hall showed it was no paranoia. Sabrina's screams reverberated through the castle, waking most of it's sleeping members. Anyone who had decided to see what Pucks latest prank was would have seen Sabrina screaming bloody murder as she ran down the hall, chased by stampeding pegasi.

After breakfast, Sabrina had collected herself and miraculously been un-blueified. Before lunch however, the trouble began again.

Somehow Puck had handcuffed Sabrina to Collin Creevey.

"-and then we can go see Harry and then we can eat dinner and you can fight Puck and I'll help and we'll go bowling in-" Collin had been nonstop talking and snapping pictures since they had been handcuffed.

"SHUT-UP!" Sabrina yelled.

"What, don't you like bowling?" asked Collin, confused.

"No, just, just, stop talking, okay?" Sabrina was in the middle of applying make-up. Luckily for her, the handcuffs stretched when she needed to change or go to the bathroom. The only problem was that Hermione was too busy to help Sabrina get rid of the chains, as there was an essay due Monday that she was obsessed with. That meant that she would be spending her date with Harry in Hogsmeade with Collin too. _Oh joy. _Thought Sabrina as Harry approached. She had been avoiding him, knowing he did not like Collin at all. At the moment Collin was hidden from view as he conversed with Dennis.

"Hey Sabrina, about dinner-" he began to say.

"Hey Harry, Puck chained me to Sabrina so I'll be hanging out with you guys, isn't that great, yeah I know it's so awesome I just can't wait for Hogsmeade…" as Collin kept talking Harry and Sabrina were whispering about Collin's placing in their plans for tomorrow.

"All I can say is he'd better unchain us really soon." Sabrina muttered before pecking Harry quickly on the cheek and dragging Collin off.

The sleeping arrangements were quite odd. In the end the two slept in the common room on chairs. By the next day, they were not unchained and one happy boy and a tired, annoyed Sabrina went off with Harry to Hogsmeade.

"I was going to take you to a private corner, but it looks like we'll be sitting with Dennis." Harry remarked quietly to Sabrina as they entered the Three Broomsticks. The date did not go well. Between Collin and Dennis, and the many boys trying to flirt with Sabrina, halfway through the date Harry stood up and walked out of the door. After that it consisted of the boys attempting comfort Sabrina (who was banging her head on the table repeatedly) and the Creevey boys having two separate, one-sided conversations with her.

Monday was a welcome day off for Sabrina and Collin, though they still had to hand in all assignments, and catch up with another student for all their classes once they were unchained. Hermione refused to even look at anyone until she got her essay back. Tuesday came and Sabrina was surprised to hear Hermione's yell.

"PUCK, IF YOU SHOW YOUR UGLY FACE ANYWHERE IN THE CASTLE EVER AGAIN I WILL FIND OUT AND ALL THEY WILL EVER FIND IS THE REMAINS OF A PILE OF FAIRY DUST, WHICH I WILL HAVE GIVEN TO TINKERBELL!!! NOW FIX MY ESSAY OR THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!" Sabrina ran toward the source of the noise (dragging Collin behind her) and saw Hermione with her wand out holding a blank scroll, screaming at Professor Snape.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT DISAPPEARED?! I SPENT THREE DAYS ON THAT ESSAY! THREE DAYS! THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS TO GIVE ME AN HOUR TO GET IT BACK!"

"Ms. Granger, I suggest you be quiet or you will get detention." Hermione became silent faster than Sabrina thought possible. "Against my better judgment, since you have an excellent grade in my class, I will give you a day to recover this essay."

"THANK-YOU!!!" She hugged him and ran off, presumably to kill Puck. Snape blinked several times, shook his blue-flowered head, green hair swinging around slightly.

Before lunch, Hermione found the Weasley twins. George was busy flirting with Angelina, while Fred flipped through a small book.

"Oh, hey Hermione!" Fred said cheerfully as he looked up and spotted the advancing girl. He slipped the book into his pocket, showing the title, 'Magical Pranks'. She grabbed his shirt collar and slammed him against a nearby wall, putting her forehead against his and staring him straight in the eyes.

"Where is the fairy?" Her hair was unruly and an all too familiar maniac glint shone in her eyes.

"You'll never get it out of me!" he declared loyally, attempting not to let fear show in his face. There was a rather loud thump from behind Hermione but she did not turn around. Sabrina was currently standing with one foot on a winded George, holding his arm in a position that with a slight amount of pressure could quite easily break it.

"I've got George, Hermione." She informed the angry brunette.

"Angelina?" George looked at her pleadingly.

"No way, George. You're on your own right now. I'm on Hermione's side." She responded.

"Now, unless you want Sabrina to hurt your twin, I suggest you tell me exactly where Puck is, and how to get to him." Hermione told Fred.

He sighed in defeat. "Just say the word Chimpanzee and spin around three times."

"Chimpanzee." She spun three times and Puck flew in, smirking. Hermione pointed at the fairy and yelled "Apsens Ales!" Puck's wings disappeared.

"AHHH!" he let out a girly shriek.

Hermione pounced. It took four teachers, (including Hagrid) to pull her off a severely bruised Puck. Sabrina was laughing so hard that they had to take her to the hospital wing with him. But Puck was not done with pranks that could get him physically and or mentally harmed.

Once Hermione had gotten her essay back she had unlocked the handcuffs (Sabrina had been given a calming draft and released) and everyone retired for the night, (including Puck who was still in the hospital wing and had his wings back) Hermione escaping punishment. Dawn was greeted by an unusual scream.

"Ginny? Did someone murder you?" George asked from the bottom of the tower.

"N-n-no." Ginny replied, sobbing. "Bat Pok bedeh hih."

"Uh, Ginny, what's wrong with your voice?"

"My nsm."

"Your what?"

"My noh!"

"Huh?" Fred questioned.

"Meh freakih huh nom!"

"What?"

"Oh fogeh ih, I'll com doh!" She desended the spiral staircase quickly, striving to hide her gigantor nose behind two hands.

"WOAH! WHAT ORGANISM ATTACHED ITSELF TO YOUR FACE?!"

"Iz meh huh nom!"

"It's her nose, Fred." Sabrina said in a shocked tone.

"I juz sehz dat!"

"Let's get you to Hermione, you can attack Puck later.

"Heeth's gedding de bah bohgeh hec"

"Yeah, I didn't understand any of that."

"Neber min juz geh me do Ermonee."

"Right," Sabrina with a nod, thinking, _what the hell did she just say?_

After Ginny was cured, Sabrina found out what the 'bah bohgeh hec' was, when she witnessed the amount mercy Ginny actually had. None.

**Yay! It is 7:50pm right now, the day we posted chapter four. Hope it gives you coolio dudes and dudettes a good laugh. It's MRW speaking because CG is conked out on the bed like always at this time when were in Mexico. Oh, translations!**

Bat Pok bedeh hih **is But Puck better hide**

My nsm **is My nose**

My noh **is My nose**

Meh freakih huh nom **is My freaking huge nose**

Oh fogeh ih, I'll com doh **is Oh forget it, I'll come down**

Iz meh huh nom **is It's my huge nose**

I juz sehz dat **is I just said that**

Heeth's gedding de bah bohgeh hec **is He's getting the bat bogey hex**

Neber min juz geh me do Ermonee **is Never mind just get me to Hermione**

**Dudes, I hope you understand how hard it is to copy and paste and use the mouse on CG's laptop. Not cool Dude, not cool! Okay, evil attacking beanie babies, peace out, martin stuff, g' bye and all that stuff you guys say these days. PS, our conversation:**

**MRW: Dude, I don't own the sisters grimm or harry potter and it makes me upset! I want to kill the authors**

**Cg: zzzzzz… (me sleep now…)**

**Mrw: cg? Cg? Me loooonely!**

**Cg: zzzzz! (nooo princess spare me!)**

**Mrw: shut up, you. You know what would cheer me up?**

**Cg: zzzz? (what?)**

**Mrw: reviews!**

**Cg: zzzzzz? (why?)**

**Mrw: cuz they make me feel less lonely, dingo!**

**Cg: zzz! Zzzzzzzzzz… (Oh! You know, you call me dingo a lot…)**

**Mrw: that was the longest snore I've ever heard**

**Cg: zzzz, z'zzzzzzzzzz! (Yeah, I'm awesome even when I snore!)**

**Mrw: shut up, I'm the weirdest, craziest person in the family. I'm:**

**[(Weird****∞!****)!]•[(Crazy****∞!****)!] Dude, if anyone understood that, pm me**

**CG:Okay wow, it's morning now and mrw has mysteriously disappeared (I blame the evil beanie babies). For the record I DO NOT SNORE! That's just my evil sister being evil, as always. So yeah, when you read this it'll probably by 2010…. That's so strange! Okay Peace out and MRW, I am and always will be the weirdest and craziest person on the planet. HA!**

***oh yeah, princess is our evil fat cat. I'm positive it's her life goal to kill me with her secret karate moves and num-chucks. SHE'S EVIL!**

**MRW: Yeah, she claimed me as her human and my room as her room but she hurts me and CG I'm the weirdest because you can't beat math! HA!**

**MOOHAHAHAHAHA!**

**(to the tune of Mama Mia)**

**Evil Chicken evil chicken powers evil evil chicken powers…**

**CG: that is pretty strange. But I'm even weirder when I have sugar or sparkling apple cider. Two words, NEW YEARS! I went sooo crazy people thought I was drunk or something. I mean I'm the person who bounced a gigantic bouncy ball that had a plastic aquarium inside of it down several flights of stairs…. It's still somewhere in school, I just can't find it =P**

**MRW: YOU LOST THE GIANT AQUARIUM BOUNCEY BALL??!! YOU ARE HEREBY SHUNNED BY ORDER OF LAW 34.967 IN DOCUMENT 5 OF THE 7****th**** VOLUME OF LAWS OF WEIRDness, TITLED BOUNCY BALLS AND SILLY PUTTY!!!!**

**CG: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! FINE! I'll just go have fun in the rafters of my school, I'm still trying to find a way to get into them… any ideas? Wow this is a long authors note…**

**MRW: YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DO THAT BY ORDER OF LAW 55.890 IN DOCUMENT 7 OF THE 9****th**** VOLUME OF LAWS OF WEIRDness, TITLED ESCAPING THE SHUNNING!!!**

**CG: screw the law! I'm going to go be strange. PEACE!**

**MRW: ARGH! ARMY OF ILLEGAL HEDGEHOGS, ATTACK!! 'Ö 'Ö 'Ö 'Ö 'Ö… etc. there are more where that came from…**

**BYE!!! I'm going to go drink sprite now…**

**CG: NOOO DON'T GO INTO THE SPRITE!!**

**MRW: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**CG: too late…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Hey Hey! MRW here, but CG wrote this chappie. So... I'm kinda mad at her right now. I was all like: Hey, our awesome reviewers should get a special 100 review Treat! And she was all: Yeah awesome. Then all: Get It Done! And I'm all like: Well for the millionth time, I need your help to write excited Daphne! And she's all: No way, I'm going to bed, you update. And being mean. So I am, but I'm also changing the email and password so she's locked out. YAY! Onward! **

"What we really need is a place to meet."

The three of them had been talking for hours, the last embers in the fireplace just a memory of the roaring fire that used to be there.

"It has to be secluded, but not so out of our way that people will be suspicious."

They were currently discussing where they should meet to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts. Earlier that day the whole school had been told, much to their dismay, that Dumbledore was to be replaced by Umbridge and that several classes were to be cancelled: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, and Care for Magical Creatures.

Hermione was the one who had thought of a group of students meeting to learn spells; Harry and Sabrina were going to be the teachers. It had taken several hours and multiple threats to get a large group of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs agree to meet in an unknown location. All they needed was a room.

"I think I know a place." Grumbled a sleepy voice from the staircase.

"Where Neville?"

"This room is perfect!" Sabrina exclaimed, lying down on the heap of pillows in the corner. It was a large room decorated in warm browns and multiple greens. The tall round bookcases around the edge intensified the feeling of being in a forest. There was a curtain in the back, concealing a storage area full of boxes and dummies dressed as death eaters. Sabrina and Hermione began setting up the room, placing the dummies around the room randomly and moving all of the beanie bags into the closet.

Ever so slowly people started arriving, gasping as they were greeted by the cool air and green light. They had been told to arrive at different times, so that Umbridge wouldn't become suspicious.

"Uh, well thanks for showing up. From now on we're going to be meeting in here, we'll find a way to tell you when. What are _you_ doing here?" Sabrina glared at Pucks arrogant smile.

"You know, all of you really suck at sneaking. If it weren't for Peeves, you would have all been caught when you came here. Here, this is for you." Puck handed a folded piece of paper to Fred and George. They smiled evilly as they read it.

"How did you come up with this? It's brilliant!" They cried, waving around the piece of paper.

"Give me that." Sabrina snatched that paper from their grasping hands, her face turning a strange shade of purple as she read it. "YOU HAD A SOLUTION FOR THAT GLOP? I HAD TO WALK AROUND FOR A WEEK WITH MY HAIR IN A MOHAWK BECAUSE YOU DECIDED TO DUMP ME IN THAT!" A red-haired girl held Sabrina back while Puck flew into a corner.

"Hey, you have to admit it was pretty funny." He snickered from his position of safety.

"Sabrina, let's not hold grudges shall we?" Fred placed a hand on her shoulder.

"This potion has been given a chance to do good!" George smiled, the two of them pacing around her.

"Think of all the chaos we could cause with this!" Fred's glazed over as he envisioned the possibilities.

"If we got this goop in Umbridge's hair she would be furious."

"Imagine messing up Malfoy's 'silky' locks."

"I'm not sure…" Sabrina didn't have time to react. As soon as she spoke George threw her over his shoulder and carried her into a closet that had mysteriously appeared. Despite her protests, he locked her in, ignoring the bangs as she tried to break down the door.

"Let me out!" Her voice was muffled but still audible.

"Only if you agree not to attack Puck!" Fred called back, a smug smile on his face.

"NEVER!" was the defiant reply.

"What if I proposed a truce?" Everyone stared at Puck as he flew down from the leafy ceiling.

"Depends. Do I have the right to punch you if you prank me?"

"Only if you agree to help in the pranks." Puck replied, opening the door.

"Deal."

"I can't believe that you're actually going through with this!" Harry stared in disbelief as Sabrina straightened up the Room of Requirements.

"It's not like we're going to blow up the Great Hall. It's just a simple prank, a warning of what's going to happen." Sabrina seemed completely unfazed by that fact that she, Puck, Fred and George were going to be sneaking around the castle for two hours, going into every single room to set all the clocks.

Ever since the new rules had been created, curfew was strictly reinforced. The last person who had tried to go out after lights out had earned a full week of detention and fifty points deducted from their house.

"Have I ever mentioned that you're insane?" his breath caught in his throat as she turned to him, a smile playing across her lips.

"Well," she crossed the room, placing her arms around his neck, "isn't that why we're going out." They kissed, oblivious as Fred and George joined them.  
"If you two are done snogging, we have chaos to create." Sabrina gave Harry one last kiss before she headed out with Fred and George.

"Where's Puck?" Sabrina asked as they ducked into a broom closet.

"He'll meet up with us later, said something about frogs."

"As long as they don't end up in my bed, I'm fine with that." She said with a smirk. They crept down the dark hallway, using the Marauders Map to avoid any of Umbridge's sentries.

Sabrina glanced at the map, only to realize that Filch was headed right towards them. She shoved Fred and George into a closet; unfortunately she tripped, causing herself and Fred to go crashing to the floor.

"Why Sabrina, I didn't realize you felt that way about me." Fred smirked causing Sabrina to blush. She had landed on top of him, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Well, well it seems that Harry has some new competition." George smiled, helping Sabrina and Fred to their feet.

"Oh don't worry about me, my heart has already been whisked away by another." Fred sighed dramatically.  
"He doesn't even know her name; he just saw her smile and whoosh! His heart was taken away."

"Do names really matter when destiny has meant for us to be together?" he sighed, placing his arms around Fred and Sabrina's shoulders. Together they continued down the hallway, going into every room on the way to set up.

Eventually they made their way into the Great Hall, some how avoiding the multiple protective spells around the entrance.

Sabrina wasn't surprised to see Puck sitting on a table with a parade of dancing fruit around him.

"It's about time. I thought you guys had been kidnapped and stuffed in a truck or something. Not that I'd mind, it'd be pretty funny actually." Puck smirked, ignoring Sabrina's glare.

"You told us you had a new idea, please tell me it isn't more dancing food."

"Huh? Oh these little guys, no I just liked their dancing. No, this is my idea." He opened his fist, revealing a flickering candle that was shouting profanities.

"Imagine hundreds of these little guys floating around the Great Hall."

"Brilliant!" cried the twins.

"It is a great idea. But what happened when they try to get rid of them? Obliviate!"

The candle spilt in two, it's voice now squeaky.

"Perfect." She smiled, taking one of the small candles from his hand. "Let's do this."

Puck took her hand, lifting her easily in the air.

"Loquor ceri!" Sabrina cried, pointing her wand at the candles near the ceiling. Immediately the candles began shouting our words, flooding the hall with sound.

Fred and George were below, putting up temporary sound blocks that would wear off at midnight.

"I can't believe we actually did it!" Fred and Sabrina high-fived, their adrenaline pumping from all the close calls on their way back to the Room of Requirements.

"Here's to a school year of chaos!" George raised his glass of Butter beer, clanging it against Pucks glass.

"Just thirty minutes from now everyone will be awake. Should we head back or sat here?" Sabrina looked around at the rest of them.

"I'm staying here. That crazy lady is going to immediately think of me when she sees the Great Hall, this rooms probably safest." Puck said, looking expectantly at the twins.

"Us two, we'd rather not be locked in the dungeon." They agreed.

"Well I'm going back. She has no reason to suspect me, and I want to see everyone's reactions." She downed her glass of Butter beer, missing Pucks disappointed expression. "I'd better be going, don't trash the room while you celebrate." She smiled, hugging Fred and George goodbye before leaving them to rejoice in their success.

She crept along the hallway, taking pride in the fact that no one awoke. She was the Queen of Sneaks after all.

After waking the hungover Fat Lady, she crept into the common room avoiding the scattered pillows decorating the floor.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Sabrina jumped at the question, not realizing that Hermione was curled up on the sofa.

"God you scared me. Wait how did you know?"

"Harry told me, he's really worried about you, you know." Sabrina sighed and sat down next to Hermione.  
"I wish he would stop worrying about me. I took care of myself and my sister for years in foster care, I can take care of myself."

"You can't really blame him. Umbridge is a monster who won't lose any sleep over locking you in a dungeon. And then of course he feels threatened by Puck." Sabrina stared at Hermiones sly smile.

"Threanted by Puck? What does Puck have to do with anything?"

"You are so oblivious sometimes. Think about it, you two get married in the future and his was your first kiss. Plus you two have been living in the same house for over a year. Can you not see how he might be feeling just a little threatened?" Hermione probed, noting the blush on Sabrinas face.

"Harry has no reason to be jealous of Puck. How can a smelly fairy who acts like a five-year-old compare to an amazing wizard boyfriend? Give me one good reason why Harry would be jealous of Puck."

"Because he loves you."

**So, bye! Wish me luck and hope CG doesn't kill me! XD huh? Kiwi? What's that in your hand. Hey, it that a tazor? Wait! No! d6srthuv**

**Hehe. Kiwi speaking. I may or may not kill/take captive MRW. PIECE!**

**Ps- If MRW gets out alive, she says she'll write and post the special! **

**Sps-I might let her go if you express this wish in reviews. Otherwise, I'll feed her to Lemon Killing Grape Fruit Juice! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

Sabrina threw herself onto her bed, hiding her beet-red face in the thick sheets. She had run away from Hermione, not bothering to respond to her statement.

Love! She had known Harry for less than a month; there was no way he was in love with her. Sure they were going out, but that didn't mean they would get married!

Puck… No! Puck was a stinky, dirty immature fairy that had made it his life goal to drive her insane. Sure they had a truce for now, but it wouldn't last. The only possibility was that Hermione was crazy. Yes that was it. The stress of all the studying had finally driven her round the bend.

With that thought she drifted off into restless sleep, both boys fighting for dominance in her thoughts.

She awoke with a start. A loud cacophony echoed throughout the dorm, waking all of its sleeping inhabitants. Sabrina glanced at the clock; it was midnight. The clangs and rings were from every single clock and portrait in the building, each had been rigged to go off at midnight. Bright lights flashed outside the window. Everyone scrambled out of their beds to see what was going on outside. Puck, Fred and George were standing outside the Forbidden Forest. Lights exploded above them, leaving behind a glimmering sentence that was etched into the previously quiet night:

Dumbledore's Army, now recruiting.

Sabrina laughed, ignoring the stares of everyone around her. They watched as Umbridge ran out of the castle, screaming bloody murder at the three boys. As she ran towards them, waving her wand in the air, they ran into the Forbidden Forest with whoops of glee. Umbridge skidded to a stop, glaring into the dark woods. She yelled at Filch, ignoring his glare as she ordered him to do something or other. She stormed back into the castle, leaving Filch alone in front of the Forest to guard it should the three boys come back out.

Sabrina sat on her bed as the last of the clangs rang throughout Hogwarts. She stared at the patterned ceiling, her eyes tired but mind busy. Eventually she went down to the common room, her eyes still blurry with sleep.

"I can't believe you did that." Harry didn't turn to look at her, just continued staring into the flickering flames. "She's going to find out that you helped, eventually." His eyes were cold as she sat next to him.

"Harry, I don't need protecting."

"Yeah you do, but for some reason you only let him do the job." He tossed something that was crumpled in his hand into the fire before storming up the stairs. Sabrina stared after him wide-eyed.

Did her life really have to be this complicated?

"Morning guys. Wow, how'd you get all of this into here?" she walked in balancing a tray full of food only to find the room had expanded exponentially since that night.

There were two hammocks hanging from a tree that had sprouted in one corner of the room.

"Sabrina!" the two twins shouted, as they jumped up and down on the trampoline.

"Can you believe it, we got away with everything and they think we're still in the forest!" George yelled, doing a flip in the air.

"You should have seen Umbridge's face when you guys disappeared into the forest, you're going to have to be really careful. If she catches you, we are all screwed." She laughed as George flipped off the bed, landing perfectly.

"And he sticks the landing!" the three boys cheered, still obviously being powered by an adrenaline rush.

"Food!" George squealed in an impossibly high-pitched tone, jumping off the bed.

They nearly knocked her over in their enthusiasm. Within seconds the pile of food was gone and the three boys were smiling contentedly.

"Some of that was my breakfast you know." She pouted, putting the tray on the floor.

"Oh well." Puck replied, lying down on the trampoline.

"So what are you guys planning on doing next?" The stared at her incredulously.

"Uhhh."

"Oh come one, don't tell me you guys don't have any ideas." They looked at each other sheepishly.

"Fine, lucky for you guys I have a few plans." Puck snorted

"You have a plan?" he looked at her in surprise "the girl who screams when she wakes up to a spider on her ceiling has an idea for a prank. Oh I got to hear this." He leaned back, clearly thinking that she had a stupid idea.

"Okay so it's more like several ideas…"

secretplans secretplans secretplans secretplans secretplans secretplans secretplans

Puck had to admit, he was impressed by Sabrina's ideas, not that he'd tell her that.

"Wow Sabrina, you have one twisted mind. I like that." Said George, slightly in awe of her scheme.

"Let's do it!"

**ARW: WE'RE ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I do have a new name, no more CG. Unfortunately the government has been tracking my every move so it was time for and identity change.**

**MRW: MOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA for moment you thought we were going to reveal the pranks**

**ARW: but no, we decided to keep you waitin**

**MRW: sorry for not updating for so long- we were planning on making this chapter a special in which you find out what is going on in Ferry Port Landing**

**ARW: problem is we have no idea what to write**

**MRW: so we are going to leave it a mystery and possibly make it into a sepreate story later on**

**ARW: but don't worry, Ron will return. Eventually**

**MRW: after he returns there will be hints of what happened there**

**ARW: but for now let you mind wander**

**MRW: NO CONCENTRATE ON OUR AUTHORS NOTE. Gosh ARW you have horrible grammer. COMMAS DO EXISIT! I'm going to have to edit this feverishly**

**ARW: hey I can edit, I just don't pay attention when I write. It's all about getting the ideas down. Oh by the way, I have 24 thousand words for my own book. **

**MRW: we had to change our pen name to MRWandARW because was to long**

**ARW: wow… oh does anyone else have Henna tattoos? THEY ARE AMAZING  
MRW: dad kept telling me I couldn't get one, and mom said she wouldn't go against him even though we all know that if ARW had asked him before mom he would have said no**

**ARW: ha sucks to be you! And now I'm covered in stars. Heehee**

**MRW: BANANA TACOS!**

**ARW: … what?**

**MRW: I don't know**

**ARW: BYEE PEOPLE  
MRW: the MONKEYS ARE ATTACKING!!!! DEFEAT THE EVIL SUBSTITUTES MY AWESOME GREEN GORILLA! **


	16. Chapter 16 READ AUTHORS NOTE

The four of them snuck along the hallway, Sabrina acting as the lookout.

"Sabrina!" a bushy blonde knocked into Sabrina as she turned a corner. Sabrina had met her when she joined the DA. They had immediately become friends. Gracie was an insane girl who was very loud at times and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Sabrina admired her for her spunkiness and ability to ignore what people thought of her.

"Guess what!" She was bouncing up and down in excitement

"What?"

"Malfoy asked me out! Well really I asked him out and he said yes. He's so sweet, he was stuttering and everything. I'm meeting up with him for our first date. Got to go!" she ran down the hall; Sabrina wouldn't have been surprised if she decided to do a cartwheel.

"Malfoy…. Stuttering?!" The three boys tumbled out from the tapestry that they had been hiding behind, laughing uncontrollably.

"Guys, we kind of need to get going. Or would you rather Umbridge come and lock you guys in a dungeon?" That shut them up. They continued, stopping every once in awhile to put a jinx on the suits of armor. There were a couple of close calls when a prefect walked by, glaring at Sabrina. They continued on without incident until they had enchanted every last suit of armor and statue. To their surprise the last one was very close to where Gracie and Malfoy were walking hand in hand down the corridor.

"Watch this." George whispered to the rest of them (Sabrina had hid not wanting to disturb Gracie and Malfoy). With a swish of his wand there was a small pop and Malfoy poofed into a cloud of pink smoke. When the smoke cleared, Malfoy was nowhere to be found.

"What happened again?" McGonagall struggled to keep a straight face as Gracie became more frustrated.

"He just poofed. I have no idea where he went, all I know is that one second he was there and then poof! He was gone in a cloud of pink smoke." McGonagall struggled to keep from laughing at her explanation.

"So he just poofed?"  
"YES! He. Just. Poofed. Poof."

This school certainly did have a problem with students' poofing at random moments.

"When do you think he'll show up?" the four of them were once again in the

Room of Requirement; they had to hide after Umbridge announced a school wide search for Malfoy.

"No sure, I only meant for his hair to turn pink. I guess things turned out for the best." George shrugged, laughing as Sabrina smiled at him.

"I guess I don't have to worry about him anymore." She sighed, happy to be rid of the annoying boy. "But I do suppose Gracie will be a bit upset."

They spent the next hour discussing how they would plan their next prank.

It was going to be perfect-if they managed to pull it off.

Soon people started arriving and the four of them were forced to move the giant trampoline that served as Pucks bed into a corner, with the help of magic of course.

When Harry arrived he made a point of avoiding talking to Sabrina, a fact that didn't go unnoticed.

"Everything okay with you and Harry?" Hermione asked as she and Sabrina set up several dummies.

"I really don't know. He seems really mad that I'm doing all of these pranks. I've had enough of people protecting me, and he seems set on keeping me in this perfect little bubble." She sighed, pulling her hair back from her face as she turned to face the rest of them. They had decided that today they would practice sword fighting. Sabrina knew that it was unlikely that they would really need to know it but she had this nagging feeling that it would come in handy. Since everyone agreed that it wouldn't hurt to know the basics in the off chance that they lost their wands, at least the wouldn't be completely defenseless.

"Okay so today I'm going to show some basic combat moves with swords and without. I know that some of you still think it's a waste of time so if you really feel that way then you can go over into that corner and practice spells with Harry." Her only response from Harry was a cold stare as he and a few others followed him into the back corner where several pillows had been set-up. Sabrina tried to block out Harry explaining, with unneeded hand contact, to Cho Chang.

"Great, okay so first off you all need to pair off." Everyone immediately grabbed the person closest to him or her, no one chose Puck. It was clear that they knew he had experience and didn't want to end up with a broken nose.

"Well, I guess that leaves us together, then." Puck smirked, walking up onto the raised platform that she was going to use to show them how to fence.

"Fine, okay so everyone grab one of the swords in the basket. They can be miniaturized so that you can keep them on you at all times. Think of them as your emergency line if something should happen to your wand." Everyone grabbed the first sword that they could reach in the bin, gasping as they shrunk or grew depending on the person's size.

"Okay so Puck and I are going to show some basic moves, try and copy what we do to the best of your ability.

A few hours later, Sabrina wiped the sweat off her forehead and snapped her fingers, effectively miniaturizing the sword. Sticking it in a pocket, she walked over to the door. Sabrina had stayed behind to keep practicing. She knew that the extra work would help some time soon. It was easy to go unnoticed, lurking in the shadows. But as she approached an unused classroom, she stopped. Was that… moaning? Sabrina silently slipped in, still hidden in the shadows. Her eyes filled with murderous rage, blazing so much that any who glanced into them would immediately look down in shame for some sin they had not committed. Right in front of her lay a horrendous scene. Harry and Cho were locked in a passionate kiss. Sabrina made no sound as she slid out of the room. The glare disappeared, replaced by something even more dangerous. One thing was for sure. Sabrina would get revenge. But she wouldn't get it just once, nor twice. No, she would make those two pay over and over until they begged for mercy.

This would be fun.

READ THE AUTHORS NOTE IT IS VERY IMPORTANT

**Arw: Why hello world**

**MRW: hey chickies!**

**ARW: shocked by Harry? We had to have the two of them break up some time, why not now?**

**MRW:I have been telling you we have a perfect break up planned. Wait you didn't think that was the break up … right??**

**ARW: we have something a little more public planned**

**MRW: but for now we really need to talk to you guys**

**ARW and MRW: (if you have been reading our authors notes and understand the whole Ron and Puckabrina situation then we apologize ahead of time)**

**DEAR EVERYONE**

** We are getting really tired of people not reading the authors notes. We read yours and ours actually have information in them. **

**FINAL EXPLAINATION-we won't say this again**

**Ron: in Ferryport Landing, it says so in the story. He will return and we might make a separate story chronicling his journey in Ferry Port Landing. For now it's just a mystery**

**Puckabrina: IT WILL HAPPEN. But it won't be all that OMIGOSH I LOVE YOU LETS GET MARRIED! Those just bother me. We try to keep the two of them in character; taking just a few liberties prank wise. We aren't going to rush the story along for anyone, the whole story isn't just Puckabrina and there are other characters we want to build on. Puckabrina is there, albeit subtly, but it is! Don't worry, in the end it will be full on Puckabrina**

**We have explained this countless times in PMs and responses to reviews and in all of our chapters. Sorry if we seem a bit angry but we are. It's really annoying to learn that you go through all of the trouble of writing things to help people understand the stories and then they just ignore it. I get that you might not always read them but if you are confused the odds are we put it in one of the authors notes. **


	17. Chapter 17

The sandwich used in this chapter in property of mindreadingweirdo. All rights reserved, Sock and Shoe Incorporated.

Neville happily chewed his odd, but carefully constructed sandwich. It began with one chocolate chip pancake. A layer of egg replaced what usually would be meat. Strips of bacon dripping with maple syrup followed, with thin slices of banana and strawberries topping it. Finally, another chocolate chip pancake finished the creation. It was because he was so cheerfully munching that he did not partake in any conversations, leading to his unintentional eavesdropping on a conversation between one Hermione Granger and one Sabrina Grimm (Neville mused that he would be quite surprised to find two of either of them anywhere in Hogwarts).

"I can't believe he kissed Cho, the lying, cheating-" Sabrina started.

"Oh look, there's Harry now!" Hermione successfully stopped Sabrina's words; Neville was glad about this. He wasn't sure his grandmother would approve of such language. However, he was quite surprised to hear that Harry had cheated on Sabrina. Sabrina seemed like a nice girl, under the anger, sarcasm, and distrust.

He watched silently as she walked up to Harry. Neville was slightly afraid for Harry, despite the knowledge of his kiss with Cho, because Sabrina had an innocent look on her face that would fool any who didn't know her. But to those who did, it was quite frightening and would trigger them to run to Fiji and hide in a cave. It meant Sabrina was up to something.

"You are a lying cheating tosser who doesn't even deserve to be yelled at. Rot in hell bastard." The moment Sabrina finished, her facial expression went from innocence to pure, unadulterated loathing. She slapped him, and then she stalked out of the hall.

"What? Sabrina! Ow…" Harry rubbed his cheek, looking shocked and slightly hurt.

Hermione stood and began to walk out of the hall after Sabrina, but Harry's words stopped her in her tracks. "Hermione? What did I do?"

Hermione's expression could char even Voldemort to a crisp. She stalked over (Neville reflected that there had been a lot of stalking that day) and slapped him even harder than Sabrina (if that was possible). She then walked out. Neville glanced toward the teachers' table. All the professors appeared to be deep in discussions, but Hagrid noticed Neville's inquiring look and winked.

Neville stood. He had a potions essay to finish, and he was finished breakfast. He walked past a dumbfounded Harry, and as he passed, Harry managed to work his mouth and vocal cords properly.

"Neville? Why?" Neville was shocked, of course, that Harry had to ask, so he did the only natural thing.

He slapped him.

Neville's eyes widened as he realized what he had just done.

"Harry! I… I… I…" He stuttered. He dashed out of the hall.

Luna stood. "Oh, poor Neville. A wrackspurt's managed to get in his ear. I must go help him get it out!"

"But, Luna!" Harry called after the girl, who was meandering towards the doors.

"I'm pretty sure that was Sabrina's way of breaking up with you, Harry. And Hermione obviously knew why she was doing so. You'd better check for wrackspurts, too. You're showing all the signs!" And with that, the peculiar girl was gone.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hermione paced back and forth in front of the painting of Barnabas the Barmy being hit over the head with a club by one of his unwilling troll ballet students. When she passed for the twenty-first time, a door appeared and promptly swung open. She strode inside triumphantly, her eyes gleamed exultantly for a moment, and then turned to a 'What-the-heck?' questioning, yet shocked gaze at the room as her eyes perceived the spectacle in front of her.

In the far right corner, Fred and George cowered away from two, orange, tabby kittens that approached slowly, emerald eyes wide, and with huge pupils mewling for petting and trying to rub against the tricksters' legs. Above them, a similar scene commenced with Puck and a third, young feline in the air. Hermione's scrutiny quickly skipped over the tabby's walking on air and continued to the other side of the room, where Sabrina lay on the trampoline; obviously too concentrated on bouncing a tennis ball against the ceiling to keep Hermione out any longer. The moment Hermione had finished her inspection was the moment George noticed her entry.

"Hermione! Thank goodness! Please help us!" Pleaded George with a desperation Hermione could not remember ever hearing before.

"Yeah, Sabrina just walked in, set these saber-tooth tigers on us, lay down on the tramp, and started bouncing that tennis ball against the ceiling!" Fred added.

"Saber-tooth tigers?" The brunette questioned dubiously.

"Yes!" Puck exclaimed, his voice an octave higher with fear. "The saber-tooth tigers!" the fairy pointed at the adorable kitty that attempted to nudge his leg with its striped head. Puck yelped and lifted his leg higher into the air, staring down in fear at the small mammal.

Suddenly, Sabrina spoke. "I'm not leaving."

Hermione turned to her. "What?"

"I'm not leaving." This time, the tennis ball left an indent in the ceiling before returning to the blonde's hand.

"What'd the poor ball ever do to her?" Fred muttered to his twin as he attempted to squish himself even farther into the corner. Sabrina, who had evidently heard the whisper, glared for a moment before shrugging and rolling her eyes, as if to say 'You're not worth my time.' Then, she snatched the ball out of the air, rolled off the trampoline and walked into a door that until that point had not existed. With two clicks, the door closed and locked. Hermione made to leave but was stopped by Puck.

"Hermione?" Hermione spun on her heel to give him a 'don't-you-dare-waste-my-time' look. "Is Sabrina OK?"

"Yeah." The girl ran a hand wearily through her hair. "Yeah, she'll be fine. Give her time. Take care of her, Puck. She needs you." Puck nodded solemnly. "And let's just say Harry is a lying, cheating, bastard, and Neville is currently very confused.

"Where are you going?" Puck asked, nonplussed.

"Into the woods." She said sarcastically, before making her exit.

Puck rounded on the two twins who were dusting themselves off, the supposed saber toothed tigers having poofed when Sabrina left the room. His eyes gleamed in a way that armies had grown to fear.

"Men, we have been called to fight in a noble war. It is time for us to protect a friend against the vile actions of a boy who will hereby be called... umm…" Puck searched his mind for a suitable name.

"Larry?" suggested Fred, jumping back when Puck almost took his nose off with his wooden sword.

"Perfect! Larry is a laying cheating scumbag, and, for some reason, this idiotic school-"

"Hey, we take pride in our idiocracy." piped up George, high-fiving his twin.

"Whatever. Point is Larry isn't the only one who needs to be punished. I think that it's about time we pull out the big guns. It has been child's play until this moment gentlemen. Now is the time we blossom as men in the world of pranking, transforming out of spineless little tricksters and into gladiators! We must join together our entire knowledge of how to create chaos and unleash it at the most inopportune times. We must become ninjas, never seen yet still feared. We are in hiding for a reason soldiers! The school fears our very presence, shakes when our names are said, and feels the need to remove us, afraid of the consequences of us staying! Well, now is the time for them to run for cover into the forbidden forest whenever they even _think_ we are near! We will have no mercy; no one will be safe from our frightening deeds. We will have few allies; only our friends from the society The Larry Haters will be safe! Now, are you ready to fight?" Fred and George yelled in agreement, punching fists into the air, smiles lighting up their faces. Puck grinned; it was even more fun to give speeches here than when he lectured his chimps back home. "Now, let's rock this popsicle stand!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The next day was chaos.

The castle's inhabitants had been woken pleasantly by Cho's shrieks. Though every one had given their 'best' try, her new rock candy fangs could not be removed. She had refused to come down from her room until Hermione got sick of her moaning and bewitched her mirror to show her a troll. Cho had run downstairs and was now terrified that an evil monster haunted her mirror. Normally Hermione would feel bad at misusing magic, but she didn't really give a newt's eyeball at this point.

The chaos grew exponentially as the day wore on.

During breakfast, the mail had turned into dinner plate sized frogs as they neared the recipient's outstretched hands. People had screamed and ran for their lives as Hagrid gathered together his new pets.

At lunch everyone was forced to evacuate the library as a tsunami of chocolate threatened to drown people in sweet deliciousness. They had to drag Madame Pince out as she screeched, distraught that her precious darlings were going to get too sticky. Luckily for everyone's eardrums, someone thought to perform silencio on the woman before informing her that until further notice, the entire library was coated in chocolate, gluing all books shut, and sticking to any who even brushed it with a finger-tip, trapping them, until a counter spell could be found.

The turmoil didn't favor any particular group. Quidditch players were shocked to find their brooms replaced with the motorcycle equivalent. They also regretted freeing the quaffle, which had become a pumpkin that repeatedly smashed into people's faces and reformed. First years in Slytherin had screamed in fear as seemingly innocent stuffed bears that had been left on their beds came to life, leaping and holding on to anyone who was unfortunate enough to be in the vicinity. The bears roamed the halls, and most students realized a millisecond before the bear attacked that a charm had been placed on them to attract all. However, after the bear had attacked, the poor victims were too traumatized to tell. Madam Pomfrey was at a loss, no mark had been left, and no one knew exactly what had happened to his or her classmates.

It seemed that Puck, Fred and George had surpassed themselves, achieving magic no one thought they were capable of. The dungeons had been transformed into a pleasant mountaintop in China, complete with bamboo and pandas, as well as some very confused wizard monks. The astronomy tower had Puff the Magic Dragon's larger, evil twin wrapped around it, breathing fire at all who dared venture near. The famed moving staircases of Hogwarts were now steep water slides that thoroughly soaked students and destroyed their schoolbooks.

The three boys could have taken up interior decorating; they were very creative in their remodeling. Antarctica, Riviera Maya, a hill with a gold sweater hanging from a pine tree guarded by a golden dragon, the Amazon River, a ranch with cannibalistic horses in Texas, a swamp with evil frog-human creatures ("Bella would feel at home," Sabrina remarked. The twins shared a confused glance, but Puck threw Sabrina a sympathetic look), a statue of Hans Christian Anderson in Central Park, a magical pub in Ireland, the Savanna, a forest, the middle of the Arctic Ocean, the Caribbean, Jamaica, a tall mountain in ancient Greece that had a strange aura, ancient Rome, colonial America, and ancient Egypt had found new locations in the halls of Hogwarts, among others.

Each hall held surprises. Magical beasts, confused muggles, animals, walking buildings, and dancing food were a common sight in Hogwarts now.

However, the last straw for Umbridge was the bleach. She had put up with the rest, even the itching powder in her clothes, which had also been dyed black. She had restrained herself when she found her office to have walked off. Embarrassed that it had been demolished, paint splattered and turned gloomy she had forced Snape to give her one of the dungeons as her temporary office until someone could fix the chaos. This was impossible seeing that no one could get past the ACTUAL saber-tooth tigers to reach the office and coax it back. After they evacuated the cave men that were occupying it, of course.

But the bleach had splattered her clothes with alternating puke and moldy rust colors, turning the rest of her pink wardrobe into a catastrophe of huge proportions. She was currently screaming her head off for someone, anyone, any one at all to find those retched delinquents and bring them back to her for punishment. Then, convinced that they were hidden in the Forbidden Forest, she took her tantrum into the woods.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A high-pitched scream echoed through the hall. Harry stared down in horror. His feet were backwards!

"Harry?" Cho's voice timidly came from around the corner.

"Cho?" Harry turned, and gaped at the previously beautiful girl. Cho was bald, only a thin layer of stubble covering her crown. Suddenly, a water balloon appeared in the sky. It exploded on impact showering the couple with an unpleasant, unidentifiable substance.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Harry-kins? Oh Harry-kins?" Cho Chang called out to the shadowy room. She made to turn, maybe she hadn't read the sign right. She knew it was his handwriti-CLANK. CLICK. The door swung open, opening only after two hours. "Harry! Thank goodness! Quick, grab the door!"

"Huh?" Harry asked stupidly.

"Grab the f-" CLANG. Click. The door was shut and locked, and Cho was getting very dizzy, and very sleepy. Seconds later, she and her boyfriend were lying unconscious on the ground.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When Cho and Harry awoke, they two were subjected to a constant stream of Barney, Sesame Street, Arthur, Max and Ruby, Thomas the Train Engine and His Friends, Teletubbies, Bob the Builder, Clifford, Dragon Tales, Caillou, Mister Rogers' Neighborhood, Yo Gabba Gabba, Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go, The Backyardigans, Wonder Pets, Blues Clues, Franklin, Pinky Dinky Doo, Jack's Big Music Show, Oswald and many more, along with endless annoying YouTube videos played repeatedly. Harry and Cho had to have been duct-taped to chairs with their eyes taped open for days, but their eyes never watered, they were never thirsty, never hungry, never tired, and were forced to keep their eyes fixed on the screen. The two were quite surprised when strange, yellow gas filled the room, but they had no time to ponder it, for they were unconscious before the thoughts fully formed.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Students, it has come to our attention that three more of your classmates have gone missing. Anyone with any information pertaining to the location of Harry Potter, Sabrina Grimm and Cho Chang will be rewarded. There are three other students that are in hiding and might be responsible for the latest disturbances that have plagued this school. They are evil and should not be trusted. If you see one of them report to Filch or me immediately. And if any of you are hiding them… detention for the rest of the year."

**MRW: ARW posted this without my permission and I'm pissed off at her because she claims **_**I**_** was holding the chapter hostage. Every time she agreed to work on it with me, she would walk out on me to do something random like watch TV or play a computer game (on my laptop). Whenever I tried to do my homework, she'd burst in and pester me into working n the chapter, causing Mom to scream at me that I wasn't doing my homework. You might not get another chapter for a while, unless ARW decides to post one without my editing or consent. You'll know because there will be a lack of vocabulary, punctuation and my lines in the author's/s' note. Sorry, but I have a lot of homework right now and in a month or so I'm on vacation, which means less time rather than more. We'll try to post soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! MRW here, just wanted to say, don't worry about us arguing, it's our thing. We leave for Africa tomorrow so we wanted to give you an amazing chapter before we left. Sorry about not updating, ARW had finals, and we were packing, and I was freaking out about everything. :P But it's OK now we're all back to our normal, insane, hectic, , writing filled lives! (How amazing is it that Word knows how to correctly spell that?) Anyways onto the story! (No ARW, I will not say "Anyhoo")**

"Weeeeee!" Cried Sabrina, swinging across the ROR on a Gryffindor banner. Puck and George watched, astonished jaws on the floor, as Sabrina did a flip off of the crimson fabric and landed nimbly on the floor.

"I can't believe we did all that! I swear that has been the biggest rush of my life! So what's next? Are we going to put stink bombs in Toads office? Oh wait, that's kind of pointless seeing as it's on the run… how about we give her a puking pastille? Oh the look on her face during breakfast when she eats those. What about the Slytherins? I mean we have them scared from all of those teddy bears but I think we should really make them cry for their mommies. Oh I know-!" she was cut off as Puck tackled her, putting a hand over her protesting mouth.

"Sabrina, you need to breathe. As much as I hate saying this, we need to cut back on the pranking. If we do to much then we could get in some serious trouble." Sabrina gasped, shoving him off of her as she slowly backed away.

"Who are you? The Puck I know would never back down from a fight, he was a terrifying force that could not be halted. WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH PUCK?" she screeched before jumping on top of the trampoline and giggling at his astonished expression.

"Food!" called Fred as the door opened, not even asking why Sabrina was doing flips on the trampoline.

"Yay! Please tell me you brought more coffee! I loooove coffee!" she giggled, doing yet another flip off of the trampoline.

"Okay, who gave crazy over there coffee? She should never be allowed near any kind of caffeine!" Puck groaned as she continued flipping up and down. Well her having caffeine explained **a lot.**

"Sorry, she was falling asleep. I didn't think she would react so strongly." Fred blushed, placing the tray on a table.

"Fred! Never ever do that again." Puck scowled, to busy trying to get Sabrina to come down from the tree to hurt Fred. With a loud thump he achieved his goal, unfortunately in a very painful way for Sabrina.

"Who's that?" she asked rubbing her now bruised butt.

"Dobby, Miss! And you being Harry Potter's girlfriend!" the little creature squeaked, smiling from beneath a large woolen… thing… on his head.

"Well Harry Potter has a new girlfriend now." She scowled, slamming the door behind her as she went into the room behind the curtain. Fred and George had pondered what was in there while Puck didn't really give a damn.

"Did Dobby upset Sabrina? Bad Dobby!" Fred and George instinctively restrained the house elf as he struggled the throw himself at the wall, Harry having told them all about the house elf that had dropped a cake on one of his uncles to be partners.

"Dobby, calm down! Sabrina it just pissed that Harry cheated on her with Cho." Fred's words seemed to freeze Dobby in place.

"Harry Potter cheated on Missus Sabrina?" With their confirming nods he snapped his fingers.

Harry Potter was screwed.

""""""""""'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Harry awoke to familiar large eyes.

"Dobby!" He cried happily. "How are you?" He took a quick look around, trying to discern where he was.

"Dobby is not happy, Harry Potter." Dobby said gravely, the leaning tower of wooly bladders atop his head swayed as if about to topple from their places in the precarious pile. "You see Dobby was helping Harry Potter's Wheezy's brothers bring food to the Come and Go room when he is meeting Missus Sabrina. Dobby is liking Missus Sabrina _very_ much, and Dobby is being very surprised when he hears that Harry Potter is not dating Missus Sabrina but kissing Missus Cho. Harry Potter will go fix the problems with Missus Sabrina and drop Missus Cho before tomorrow morning or Dobby shall be forced to do terrible things to Harry Potter. Harry Potter should start now, Missus Sabrina is being very upset." With a loud crack Dobby vanished.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Fred stuffed several muffins into his mouth at once, crumbs spilling out as he chewed. His hand scuttled along his plate, encountering nothing to satisfy his hunger. He glanced over at the plate he had left outside Sabrina's door, hoping to find food he could steal, but a hand groped through the newly formed cat-flap and snatched up the last morsel, a piece of bacon. Fred surreptitiously moved his hand towards his twin's plate, carefully watching to make sure he hadn't noticed. He was halfway to the plate when three short raps on the door caused him to wheel around to face it. It creaked open cautiously to reveal a hesitant teenage boy by the name of Harry Potter.

"Can I talk to Sabrina?" Fred's face turned red at Harry's request. After everything he had done, he expected to be able to talk to her, just like that? No freaking way.

"Get out jackass." George growled, his hand searching for anything to throw at Harry's head.

"Listen, I'm not here to be a jackass, which I was. I just want to talk to Sabrina, to apologize." That was when Puck exploded.

If either twin had been watching Puck, they would have noticed that his wings had sprung up and his hand was dangerously close to his sword. Leaping at Harry, he pinned the unsuspecting wizard against the wall, his sword at his throat.

"Listen carefully scumbag, because I'm only going to say this once. You stay the hell away from Sabrina. She deserves better than a freaky teenager who is only known for a fucking scar on his head. She has been through more than you can ever imagine, and if you want to keep your head where it is then I suggest you turn around and never come back here again. Or were all of those 'incidents' not clear enough." Puck's voice was cold, deadly in its intention. Harry was shaken, but not scared.

"What are you going to do with that little toy, give me a splinter? Look I just want to see Sabrina." He tried to push Puck away, only to be shoved back into the cold stone.

"I killed a fucking dragon with this 'little toy'. Now I suggest you leave before I-"

"Puck let him go." A tied voice caused Puck's sneer to fall, all faces turning to the figure that seemed dwarfed in the ratty sweatshirt she was wearing.

"Sabrina, I'm not letting him near you again."

"I don't need protecting, let him talk. I think we've tortured him enough to at least let him talk." Reluctantly Puck let Harry go and put his sword away, at least now he knew where his sweatshirt had disappeared to. He had resorted to wearing whatever clothes the ROR gave; he didn't really care in the first place. When Harry could breathe again he took a step forward, ignoring the intimidating glares the twins were giving him.

"Is there some place we can talk?" his voice was quiet, it seemed that he wasn't completely oblivious to the hatred directed at him.

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of them." She replied coolly, wrapping her arms around her despite the sweatshirts to long sleeves.

As if propelled by some twin telepathy, the two stood on either side of Puck behind Harry, partly to give Sabrina encouraging nods, and partly to keep Puck from murdering Harry.

"I know I was a bloody scumbag, jerk, jackass, whatever you want to call me, I deserve it. I'm not asking for your forgiveness, I know it's not mine to ask for. I just want you to know how unbelievably sorry I am, and how much I wish I hadn't cheated. I lost the friendship and trust of an amazing girl, someone who definitely deserves better than me. Cho had nothing on you, she caught me by surprise and I should have stopped it before it went so far. I know that odds are that you can fully trust me again, but I just want you to know that I never wanted to hurt you, and that I know what I did was wrong. All I want is that amazing girl to be friends with me again, or at least close enough that we won't scream at each other every time something goes wrong. I don't blame you for wanting revenge; I completely understand that. I just want you to know that I know what I did was wrong, and that whatever Cho and I had didn't last. That's all I wanted to say, I guess I'll go." He smiled sheepishly before exiting the room, avoiding the stares directed at him.

Silence filled the room as everyone stared at the door, unsure of what to say. Sabrina was the first one to break the silence.

"Why couldn't he have just been a jackass? Now that he's all nice and caring it's impossible to stay mad without me seeming like that bad person. Ugh!" she groaned, flopping back onto the trampoline.

"No one's going to think you're a bad person Sabrina, everyone knows what Harry did to you, know one will blame you if you never talk to him again." Puck sat next to her, trying his best to be supportive. The twins nodded in agreement.

"I just want to go home, at least all of this isn't happening there. Hell we don't even know what's going on there! For all we know the Scarlet Hand could have killed all of our family and friends and we'd have no idea. Instead were stuck here in this miserable castle without anyway of contacting our family. I have waited for so long for my parents to come back, and just when I have them again, I'm the one who goes missing. Why does this always happen! For once I'd like to have a happy day, nothing wrong and no worries! How on earth am I supposed to do that when everyone I care about might be dead!" tears ran down her face, Puck wrapping in her his arms as he tried to comfort her.

"Come on, give your family a little credit. The old lady is badass, she wouldn't let Daphne or Elvis get killed. And then there's old wolfy, you know he's going to protect your family at all costs. They have more supporters than you'd think. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if when we got home the war was already over. Shoot, I'm going to miss all of the action! No when is the Trickster King going to get to prove his worth. I swear, your family steals all the fun." He sighed dramatically, rewarded by a small giggle from Sabrina.

"Where on earth did you get my sweatshirt? I've been looking for it everywhere." She looked down, blushing as she realized how closely he was holding her.

"It was in that room back there. It reminds me of home so I've been wearing it." Her face turned Scarlet at Puck's broad grin.

"Oh, so Grimm stole something from the Trickster King now? Well luckily for you I'm in the generous mood, you can keep it." He smiled down at her, warmth flooding him at her smile… that gorgeous smile.

"Thanks, umm Puck?"

"What?"

"Do you mind if I sleep up here with you tonight? That room back there is starting to freak me out." She blushed heavily, bracing herself for the onslaught of teasing.

"Sure Grimm, you can stay with me. Don't worry, we'll get home soon."

With those words of encouragement the two of them laid down on the trampoline, Sabrina unaware that Puck watched her as she drifted off to sleep, a smile on her face.

She seemed happy for the moment, unfortunately for everyone in the castle, she was going to get her wish soon, in a very bad way.

**Well, that's it! We regret to inform you that this story is coming to a close. There are only a couple chapters left! Wow! We are so happy about the number of reviews we've been getting, and you have no idea how often ARW and I have sat together laughing our heads off at them. If you have any ideas for stories you want us to do, go ahead and tell them to us! They don't even have to be Sisters Grimm or Harry Potter fics! We can't promise we'll do the stories you request but we will check out all of your ideas. Thank-you so much for reading our stories, we've had visitors from all over the world. I know we don't always reply to your reviews, but we do care. Sorry, but again we won't be replying these next couple weeks because we're in Africa, and soon after that I go to camp for three more weeks. We'll try to update between Africa and camp! G'bye my Chickies and don't forget to review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Happy Reading!**

Breakfast had become a tense time at Hogwarts. People who normally were slouching in their chairs, their eyes open only wide enough to see the food in front of them, were now sitting upright, their feet shaking beneath the table.

Everyone wanted to be awake for whatever prank would mark the beginning of the day, more times than not the person who was half asleep was the one covered in the most goo by the end of the day.

However, today's prank was not quite as messy as it was confusing. At first, most of Hogwarts' inhabitants thought the house elves that made the food had gone crazy and were trying to poison them (this seemed quite likely due to the scene where they had started break dancing). The more paranoid ones believed it was the four missing students that had caused this, though the thought lurked in the corners of everyone's mind. When confronted by a skeptical Hermione (who was quite anxious about the house elves well-being), all four quickly denied having any involvement and suddenly remembered very important engagements they were late to, rushing off pondering the mysterious appearance of such strange delicacies that were considered inedible by the majority of the castle's population. In truth, there were only two people who had any inkling as to where the purple pancake-looking food with orange syrup-like topping (which tasted like broccoli dipped in caramel) came from. How the food (in the loosest definition of the word) had come to be at Hogwarts, let alone the tables in the great hall, was a mystery.

The day only seemed to become even more bizarre. Strange and seemingly random objects continued appearing around the castle, causing everyone to run into the hallways to avoid being crushed by the falling items. While the Hufflepuff first years ran screaming from their charms class to avoid the newest range of UFOs (Unidentified Falling Objects) Sabrina and Puck sat Room of Requirement, Sabrina holding the old orange fuzzy…thing that Granny had forced her to wear all those years ago.

"…This could only have come from the house, but how on earth did it get here?" she ran her fingers through the shedding fabric, remembering her humiliation at wearing a fuzzy, neon orange sweater, much less one with a monkey and the words 'Hang in there' inscribed into the hideous fabric.

"I have no idea." Puck said, casually leaning against the edge of the trampoline and eying Sabrina anxiously and desperately hoping his concern wasn't too obvious. "Maybe Baba Yaga went nuts and decided to start throwing our stuff into some kind of weird portal. "

"_If_ the house is even still there." Sabrina said, too distraught with thoughts of her family being destroyed to notice that Puck's surreptitious worried looks had become quite conspicuous at the lack of a snarky reply like a snort and the words "As if she wasn't completely _mad_ in the first place." Accompanied by a half disgusted, half "are you f***ing kidding me?" glare.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry to much about that." Came a cold, contemptuous, female voice.

The reaction to this simple statement happened to fast for Sabrina's eyes follow.

One moment Puck was sitting next to her, the next he had Moth up against the wall, his sword at her throat.

"Oh Pucky, I missed you _so_ much! It wasn't nice for you and that little _brat_," she spat the word at Sabrina, an eerie smile on her face, "to throw me in jail. I forgive you though, my King." Moth stared up at Puck past the lethal weapon at her throat with long fluttering eyelashed framed, love-struck eyes, head tilted slightly. "Lucky for me I met a lot of powerful friends in jail, and they helped me get here!" She tittered, the sound so sugary it sent shivers down Sabrina's back, despite all of the blonde's experience with Umbridge. "Wasn't that so very sweet of them! So now I'm here with you to do something very important., that I know you'll help me with my sweet." She smiled at Puck, leaning as close as she could without cutting herself on his sword. "If only because it matters so much to me that all pests are…" Moth smiled wider. "Eliminated. I know you'll agree when you know what _delicious_ things I have planned darling!" Moth tittered again, eyes filled with lust.

"So you aligned yourself with the Scarlet Hand. I hope that you realize that you're even more my enemy than ever, not to mention you tried to kill Sabrina." Puck spat, eyes cold and hands steady on his sword, applying more pressure to his ex-fiancée's jugular vein.

"Oh pooh," Moth pouted, "You still like that girl? Then I guess you won't like what my pixies are going to do to her." She giggled as Puck looked behind him. Sabrina stood still, her eyes wide as pixies held a dagger at her throat. "Well, you'll forgive me when she's gone and we can be together for eternity."

"Sabrina!" he took a step towards her, halting as the dagger was pushed harder against her neck, a drop of blood tracing a path down her neck, staining skin with promise of more to come from within.

"If you get closer, then my darlings will cut off her neck. Go on, step back with your sword, sweetie. Then we can forget all about her. My pixies will clean up the mess." She continued smiling as if she had bestowed a lovely gift.

"What do you want Moth?"

"Well, first take that sword away, then we'll…talk." Puck backed away slowly, keeping one eye on Sabrina and another on Moth's wide, yearning eyes, fixed so determinedly on his face.

"Let her go. Now." His voice was cold; Sabrina almost shuddered from the hatred that seemed to glaze every word.

"First put away that sword. I don't want you to ruin my fun! And you might hurt me. Think how regretful you'll be when you're king again and your queen's beauty is marred by an ugly scar, a reminder from when you were young and ignorant of true love." She leaned forward to stroke his cheek, Puck stepped back and grudgingly complied. He carefully took a step towards Sabrina only have his shirt's collar grabbed by Moth. She leaned in closer moving lips so close to his he could feel the breath of each word touch his skin and her hands on his sword. "Uh-uh Puck, I don't want you trying anything. You're just going to stand there and watch her die. Then you'll realize how little she means to you. A lot has changed while you two decided to take a…vacation. Master was all too happy when he realized that one of your new 'friends' had a very powerful enemy of his own, one with very similar goals. Naturally the two paired up and have been watching you and Fairy Port Landing this whole time! While you two were driving your fellow students crazy, we've been making an army. An army even her family had to hide from. Unfortunately for them, they aren't good at Hide and Seek. The Grimm family is gone except for Sabrina and her little brother. But he won't be around for long. See how beneficial it will be to join us? You get me, your rightful kingdom, and peace for the whole world when all the non-magical people are gone!"

Sabrina was frozen. No. The word flashed over and over again in her mind. Her worst fears had just been confirmed. She shouldn't have left…this was all her fault…her family was dead because of her...all dead…

"You're lying." Sabrina's eyes widened as Puck stepped towards the now hysterically laughing Moth.

She gasped slightly to catch her breath. "I never could get anything past you Puck. But I seem to have given Sabrina a scare. It would have been more fun if you had played along though… well Sabrina Grimm, it seems you're in luck. Your family _is_ as good as dead though. They've given up and given the Scarlet Hand free range over the town. It looks like they're alive seeing as the barrier is still intact, but that won't last for long. As I speak the Scarlet Hand comes closer and closer to strangling the last remnants of the Grimms' pathetic rebellion. It won't be long until their precious camp goes up in flames. Marvelous plan, isn't it honey buns? I came up with it myself. You're lucky to be betrothed to me, everyone wants a piece of the beautiful and powerful, high-up Moth. But don't worry, I got rid of the most insistent ones, and the rest became…discouraged. Now how about we do some…" she let out a mad cackle and her eyes brightened. "Exterminating. Kill her." Her last statement was directed at the pixies, and Sabrina only had enough time to gulp before she felt the dagger push harder against her skin-

"Wait! Let her die knowing she's been betrayed." Puck said grasping the wrist of Moth's hand holding his sword handle. He leaned in closer, closing his mouth onto hers for a passionate kiss.

After a few seconds, Moth pulled back, eyes alight with desire. "Oh Puck, I knew you'd come around!" She said breathily, flinging her arms around his neck and pulling him in for another kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sabrina stared at them, too horrified to notice Puck carefully pulling Moth's flute from her pocket.

Next thing Sabrina knew, Moth was on the ground and Puck had her flute pressed to his lips. The pixies backed of, dropping the dagger. Once the flute was clear of his lips, they flew for the window. Puck shrugged and snapped the flute in half.

Moth sat up and shook her head slightly to clear it. "That wasn't FAIR! Fine, keep Grimm, she won't last the attack. And when she's gone, you'll see the light."

"I'll never betray Sabrina, and the only way anyone will touch her is over my dead body!" Snarled Puck protectively.

"Your so cute," Moth said, standing and brushing herself off, smiling cheerfully. "Believing you'll actually have a choice. You're going to marry me, and you're going to like it if I have to make you." She strutted to the door, only to have it opened for her by the smiling twins.

"Hey guys, we brought butterbe- who on earth are you?"

"Thank you boys. At least now I know chivalry lives on." She kissed Fred on the cheek and stepped through the door calmly, disappearing from view.

"Sabrina, are you okay? Talk to me." Puck knelt down next to her, examining the cut carefully to make sure it wasn't too deep.

"I'm fine. Go get Moth, we need her information." Nodding he stood, pushed passed the utterly confused, redheaded pair at the door and ran into the hallway.

"What the hell is going on? And why are you bleeding!" Fred grabbed a cloth and held it to her neck, wiping away the excess blood.

"I'm fine, I need to go help Puck get that girl." Sabrina grabbed the dagger that had been at her throat moments before, and stood. Upon seeing the twins raised eyebrows, she gave them an exasperated glare and continued. "Not like that you imbeciles!" She paused to whack them upside the head. "No, she's an exceedingly dangerous and deranged Scarlet Hand member. No if you'll excuse me…" she took off after Puck down the hallway. Fred and George glanced at each other and followed her lead.

"What exactly did she do?" Asked George as he and his brother caught up to the determined blonde.

"She was supposed to be Puck's fiancé but when he disappeared the wedding was canceled and she was humiliated. We brought him back to his home when he got ill and Moth clearly thought that the wedding was going to be resumed. She got jealous of our friendship and tried to poison me. She also killed a bunch of other very important people. She's been in jail ever since. Recently, she escaped and joined the Scarlet Hand, and apparently the Death Eaters. Then she came to finish me off and get Puck back." Sabrina sprinted ahead of the two boys, ignoring Fred's call of "Wait! Who exactly did she kill?" And left them to take different corridors to block off

Moth. Sabrina followed the screams and crashes to the Great Hall. She ran past the fleeing students, eyes finally settling on the cause of all the racket and retreating minors, and decided they were not cowardly but quite smart.

Tables' remains were scattered about the floor and there were two very angry elephants in the middle of the room. As she watched, one of them charged the other, only to have the other turn into a bird and evade at the last minute. The two fairies switched back and forth so often that it was hard to tell who was who. There was a loud shriek and Puck's body came sliding towards her.

She grabbed him, dragging him out of the way and behind an over-turned and relatively undamaged table as a rhinoceros charged them, and threw a miraculously intact stool at it. Incredibly, its horn lodged into it, and, blinded, it rammed into a wall, becoming temporarily stunned, as the result was several other heavy objects dropping on its head.

"Come on Puck, wake up. Don't do this to me now stink-breath, we need you." Sabrina pleaded, shaking Puck. A tear dropped from her eye onto his nose. Puck remained unconscious, as Moth freed herself and shifted back into her normal form.

"Seems like the training at the Hand paid off. He isn't hurt is he? Just unconscious? I'd hate for any part of his gorgeous body to be injured do to his current ignorance." She smiled again before unfurling her wings and smashing through the window, heading back to where she had come from.

"Let me through! Stop gawking and let me through first-years!" Madame Pomefrey's shrill voice cut through the air like a cold knife, shoving students aside until she reached the unconscious Puck. She murmured incantation and turned to Sabrina who still had Puck's head in her lap.

"He'll be fine, child." The nurse said briskly. "The blow just knocked him out. Not even a concussion. He's got a thick scull, that one. Give him this when he wakes up and he'll be fine." She produced a small blue bottle from her apron, handing it to Sabrina. "I suggest you get him back to where ever you were hiding before Dolores get's back, who knows where she's been." Nodding Sabrina stood up. Fred rushed forward and picked Puck up, carrying him out of the room. Sabrina stumbled toward the door and George placed his arm around her, supporting her, and gently pried the bottle from her hands, pocketing it.

"I'll get it to him, Sabrina." He murmured to her. "You rest, I've got you."

The students cleared a path for them, their faces full of awe at the battle that had just transpired.

They made it back to the Room unscathed, Puck possibly having a few bumps from when Fred was more than careless with carrying him (earning the least of which was a slap).

They were all sitting on the trampoline, or in Puck's case passed out with his head in Sabrina's lap. She was absentmindedly running her fingers through his hair as she and the twins talked.

"Where on earth was Umbridge? Normally she would have been there screaming her head off at us. She does have a bounty on our heads after all." The twins exchanged glances, the meaning not lost on Sabrina. "What did you guys do?"

"We might have pulled our own little prank… and it might have gone to far." Sabrina gestured for George to continue. "See, we thought it'd be funny to see how ignorant Umbridge was of the school's grounds. There are two things that everyone knows, never anger the giant squid and avoid going into the Forbidden Forest. Umbridge apparently doesn't know about either of those rules. From past experience we knew that the giant squid loves Jell-O, really don't ask, you don't want to know. Fred and I came up with a spell to turn the surface of the lake into rainbow colored Jell-o. Let's just say Umbridge was pissed. She actually ran on top of it, jumping up and down and screeching at Filch to do something. Anyway, the giant squid didn't like her jumping on the Jell-o and disturbing the rest of the lake so it did what came naturally, it grabbed her leg. She of course freaked out and tried a spell to get her leg free but that just pissed off the squid even more. It had her halfway through the Jell-o before Filch got there and pulled her up. We haven't seen her since."

Sabrina stared at them, her mouth open wide before screaming the words: "You guys are bloody brilliant! With any luck she'll have lost it and Fudge will be forced to send someone else, they have to be better, no one's worse than Umbridge."

"Please stop screaming." Puck mumbled, turning over in Sabrina lap and trying to use the sweatshirt they had put over him to block out the noise.

"Finally, so kind of you to grace us with your presence. Here, take this it'll make the headache go away." Puck snatched the bottle from George's hand, downing it one gulp. With a yelp he shot into the air, shaking his head.

"Wow, we need to get some of the stuff for Red, it makes you unbelievably focused. " he shook his head again before folding his wings and dropping back down to the trampoline. "So, what happened? And why did I dream about Umbridge being attacked by a rainbow squid?" They all laughed, explaining what had happened while he was unconscious. To say Puck was quite upset about Moth getting away was an understatement, he was furious. He and Sabrina both knew what Moth could do, and he didn't want anyone else getting hurt because he had let her escape.

They spent the rest of the night plotting how to greet the newest headmaster, unaware of the chaos going on in the rest of the castle.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" screams echoed through the corridors, no one was spared from the chaos.

"Uscire dalla strada!"

"Questo e divertimento!"

"Ooooh, BUDINO!"

Italian speaking gnomes had taken over Hogwarts.

"ONWARD MY LITTLE MINIONS!" screeched a girl with a bright purple streak in her hair, the glint in her eye showing she wasn't going to let up anytime soon.

Uh-oh.

Thumping awakened Sabrina from her slumber. She rolled off the bed, groaning when she hit the floor. Sleepily she picked herself up and walked over to the door, once again forgetting that whenever she opened a door while half-asleep, something bad ALWAYS happened.

"Took you long enough!" all Sabrina could see was a flash of red before the door was slammed close again. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she saw Ginny slumped against the floor, struggling to get what looked like a bunny out of her hair.  
"What on earth is in your hair?" she helped Ginny get the furry white creature out of her hair, wrapping it in a spare sweatshirt.

"An E.B. or evil bunny. Why on earth would you guys set these loose in the castle! Not to mention the M.M.D.L.M.T. and I.G.'s! Honestly, Umbridge is gone, couldn't you guys let us get a full nights rest before we meet our new headmaster!" as she said this she was beating Fred with a pillow, the sweatshirt encased creature momentarily forgotten.

"What on earth are you talking about? We didn't do anything and why are you- MERLINS UNDERPANTS WHAT IS THAT!" Fred screamed like a little girl, jumping on top of the chair behind him. The source of his fear had just destroyed the sweatshirt, leaving behind a tattered mess of chewed up fabric.

It might have been a bunny at one point in time, all it was now was a fluffy demon. It's eyes were bloodshot, fangs dripping with drool as it growled at them.

"Wait, so if you guys didn't come up with th these… things, then who did?"

A stony silence filled the room.

"Only someone who was criminally insane would find a way to make bunnies evil."

Everyone looked at Puck.

"What? I like bunnies!"

"What the hell is a Mmmm-dil-mut?" Asked Sabrina, stumbling over the strange combination of consonants.

"M.M.D.L.M.T., it stands for Mini Monster Driving Literal Monster Trucks." Ginny said impatiently. "And an I.G. is an Italian Gnome. They school is in chaos! _More _chaos!"

"Awwww!" Everyone turned to look at Puck, who was cradling one of the E.B.s in his arms and cooing at it as it glared at him and gnashed it's dangerous teeth together. "See guys, they're actually really cute. Not evil at all! I'm going to keep it, and train it, and name it Fluffy Earl!" Puck continued, smiling down on the mutated rabbit, nose becoming dangerously close 'Earl's' foaming mouth. "We're gonna go everywhere together and-OW! Bad Earl! Let go of my nose! OW!"

"So that's the plan." The five of them had been huddled around the campfire (which for some reason hadn't burn Puck when he accidentally stepped in it) discussing ways to save the castle from destruction. Well maybe not destruction, but a severe lack of sleep. After three hours of arguing and a paper fight they had the strangest plan.

"Puck, there is no way that is going to work. Let's do it!" Fred grinned enthusiastically while the rest looked at him like he was crazy.

"You do realize that if Puck drops me, I'll die." Sabrina looked up at their faces, still unconcerned despite her previous statement. "I WANT TO LIVE!"

It was clear that Sabrina did not approve of the plan.

"Come on Sabrina, it'll be fun. Imagine it, just us flying over the chaos, you dropping things and jumping on people's heads. You'll be like a ninja from above! A death ninja! How can you refuse something as awesome as that?"

"Easily, it's called not having a death wish." Puck jumped off of the trampoline where he had be jumping for joy about ninjas and grabbed Sabrina's hands, holding her close to him.

"Think about it Sabrina! You, me, the wind in our hair and the screams of evil gnomes chorusing us as we swooped down on them armed with swords. We'd be unstoppable! The world would just fade away; it'd be just us, flying about as we dropped dung-bombs on whomever we pleased. Come on Sabrina I can't do it alone." His eyes lit up with images of what he was describing, the thrill in his voice sending a shiver down her spine.

A cough awakened to two of them to reality.

The two sprang apart like startled rabbits, their eyes wide.

"Uh, sure. I'll do it, but _don't_ drop me! If you do I swear you won't be able to walk."

"Ha, I'd like to see you try Grimm, plus why would I walk like you mortals when I can fly!" he flew up into the air, smirking down at Sabrina.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about flying into stupid barriers! Oh wait, that happened once when you dumped me and Daphne into the RIVER!"

"Oh you were asking for it Grimm, you just have to think that you're better than everyone else don't you!"

"I don't think I'm better than everyone else, just you, you smelly cry baby!"

Fred and George rolled their eyes as Ginny watched the fight with wide eyes. How could two people so completely in love be so oblivious?

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Well you are, be quiet before someone spots us." The two of them were crouched on a pillar, Puck holding Sabrina close to him to keep them from falling. All they had to do was keep quiet and focused; their prey would arrive soon.

Unfortunately for Puck, focusing on the plan was very difficult right now. He still had the image of a terrified Sabrina, a dagger at her throat, in his mind. For a few agonizing moments he thought he was going to lose her. The thought was too horrible to bear, it was even worse than the thought of marrying Moth.

"I think they're coming." She whispered, leaning back onto Puck for support as she grabbed a glop-grenade from her sweatshirt, well technically it used to be his but she had stolen it, saying it was comfy and she wasn't going to give it up. Of course the real reason was because it smelled like him and his room back home, but there was no way she was going to admit to that.

Puck tightened his grip around Sabrina's waist as they heard the approaching music. For some reason the I.G.'s had taken to causing chaos to the tune of Girls Just Wanna Have Fun for no apparent reason. The two of them waited until the gnomes were lined up neatly in the corridor before attacking. Fred and George shielded either side of the corridor, preventing the creatures escape as Puck jumped from the pillar, his wings unfurling as he and Sabrina freefell towards the surprised gnomes.

Not missing a beat Sabrina hurled grenade after grenade into the crowd, Puck diving low enough to stun a few of the suckers while Sabrina knocked the unconscious with her feet of doom.

Than was when things got weird…

The gnomes all froze, there hands poised wildly about them as the music grew louder and louder.

Torno a casa la mattina,

La mamma dice: "Devi lavorare duro"

Oh, mamma, caro,

Gli gnomi sono i migliori,

E gnomi,

Vogliono divertirsi.

Oh, gnomi,

Vogliono solo divertirsi.

Suona il telefono nella notte,

Padre grida "Quando lavorerò duro?"

Oh, papà, cara,

Tu sai che io lavoro per Alice,

Ma gnomi,

Vogliono divertirsi,

Oh, gnomi, vogliono solo

Questo è tutto ciò che vuole veramente ...

Alcuni divertimento ...

Quando il giorno di lavoro è finito,

Oh, gnomi,

Vogliono divertirsi,

Oh, gnomi,

Vogliono solo divertirsi ...

Gnomi,

Vogliono,

Voglia di divertirsi.

Gnomi,

Vuoi avere

Alcuni boss prendere talento gnome,

E nascondere dal resto del mondo.

Voglio essere quello di lavorare per Alice.

Oh, gnomi,

Vogliono divertirsi.

Oh, gnomi,

vogliono solo

Questo è tutto ciò che vuole veramente ...

Alcuni divertimento ...

Quando il giorno di lavoro è finito,

Oh, gnomi,

Vogliono divertirsi.

Oh, gnomi,

Vogliono solo divertirsi ...

Gnomi,

Vogliono,

Voglia di divertirsi.

Gnomi,

Vuoi avere.

Vogliono solo,

Vogliono solo ...

Vogliono solo,

(Oh. ...)

Vogliono solo ...

(Gnomi vogliono solo divertirsi ...)

Oh ...

Gnomi vogliono solo divertirsi ...

Vogliono solo,

Vogliono solo ...

Vogliono solo,

Vogliono solo ...

(Oh. ..)

Vogliono solo ...

(Vogliono solo divertirsi ...)

Gnomi vogliono solo divertirsi ...

Quando il workin ',

Quando il giorno di lavoro è finito.

Oh, quando la giornata lavorativa è fatta,

Oh, gnomi ...

Gnomi,

Vogliono solo divertirsi ...

Vogliono solo,

Vogliono solo ...

Vogliono solo,

Vogliono solo divertirsi ...

Gnomi vogliono solo divertirsi ..

Vogliono solo,

Vogliono solo ...

Vogliono solo,

Vogliono solo ...

(Divertire..)

Vogliono solo,

(Gnomi vogliono divertirsi)

Vogliono solo ...

Oh, gnomi ...

(Vogliono divertirsi ...)

Gnomi vogliono solo divertirsi.

Quando il workin ',

Quando il giorno di lavoro è finito.

Oh, quando la giornata lavorativa è fatta,

Oh, gnomi,

Gnomi vogliono solo divertirsi.

Vogliono solo,

Vogliono solo ...

(Oh, gnomi ...)

Vogliono solo,

(Buon divertimento ...)

Oh, gnomi ..

Gnomi vogliono solo divertirsi

Vogliono solo,

Vogliono solo ...

Quando la giornata lavorativa è fatta ...

The song (To to the tune of Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, of course) seemed to ignite a fury in the gnomes. They fought with the fury of a thousand Elvis farts, kicking and scratching and biting everywhere that their tiny hands could reach. Sabrina and Puck tried to stay out of their reach but the little demons climbed on top of each other to form swaying columns. During this entire time they did not stop singing once.

In the end Puck had to turn into a Blue whale and flatten them. Surprisingly they disappeared in a cloud of sparkling dust that made Sabrina sneeze, but there seemed to be absolutely no harm caused (except for the stains left by the glop-grenades and the scratches and bruises now littering Puck and Sabrina's bodies.

"Well that was weird." Fred and George had taken down the barriers and helped Sabrina off of the floor when Puck had dumped her in order to transform back into a human… or faerie…. Or whatever.

"You said you weren't going to drop me." She glared at Puck before bursting out in laughter at his guilty look.

"What on earth did you do to my gnomes!" They all looked towards the brunette than had spoken.

"There yours? Why in earth would you let loose the crazy gnomes! Hey are you responsible for the other things too?" The brunette sighed, sitting down at she drew patterns in the dust.

"Yeah, but it was just a mistake. I let my sister help out on my transfiguration project and BOOM, all this happens. The she just runs off with this evil smile on her face to go find some of her minions. Don't worry, they should all turn into this glitter by midnight." She stood up, wiping off her pants and pulling her purple streaked hair up in a ponytail before skipping away. "The names Alice by the way. Don't anger the pygmy hedgehogs, and good luck on whatever prank you have planned for the headmaster tomorrow!" she called back to them, leaving behind a very confused group.

The students all filed into the Great Hall, smiles alighting their faces at the familiar face back in his right place. A serene smile could be seen hidden in his white beard as he gazed at the students over his half-moon spectacles. The missing students did not evade his observations, but he knew that they would arrive shortly.

Breakfast was halfway through when the doors to the Great Hall slammed open and a giant white thing sailed through. What appeared to be a giant paper airplane flew to the front of the hall before crashing into the ground. Sabrina rolled out of the airplane, fists in a fighting stance before she saw who was sitting in the headmaster's chair. She froze, her eyes wide as her hands fell to her sides. The hall was silent as the Fred and George ran into the room, covered in braches and mud, armed to the teeth with paintball guns and grenades. Puck followed them, doing a somersault as he smiled widely. He froze, his finger on the trigger as he realized who was staring at him, one eyebrow cocked.

Puck and the other boys lowered their weapons, placing them in a pile by the door before hanging their heads and heading to the Gryffindor table. Puck tapped a still frozen Sabrina on the shoulder, leading her to the table, as she remained unresponsive.

"Well now that the excitement is over, we can continue our meal in peace." Dumbledore's words seemed to startle everyone out of their shock, conversations and eating being resumed.

"It's good to see you guys again, it couldn't have been fun to be locked in the Room of Requirement for so long." Hermione smiled, passing Puck the pumpkin juice pitcher.

"Eh, we had some good times. Didn't we Grimm." He smiled, placing his arm around Sabrina and giving her a side hug.

"Sure, we all had fun, but I'm glad to be out. How have things been? Sorry for all of the pranks, but with us combined things were bound to get out of control." The twins high-fived, smirking at the admiring looks they got.

"I can't believe Dumbledore is back, when did you all find out."

"This morning, no one was expecting him." This time Harry spoke up, a smile on his face when Sabrina gave him a nod instead of a death glare.

"Well at least we won't have to worry about any more chaos for a while."

An all to familiar pop echoed throughout the hall.

"RON!"

**MRW: HEY! Cliffy, huh? Well I'm posting this by myself cuz ARW is passed out and I just finished editing. We'll update soon! Next chapter is last, though I'm thinking we might add a little bonus with the details on a few of the pranks you missed! No promises though. Review, my chickies!**


	20. Chapter 20 NOT LAST CHAPTER

**We had this whole thing planned out from the start, so enjoy!**

_Previously…._

_An all to familiar pop echoed throughout the hall._

_"RON!"_

A very happy brunette was currently strangling a redhead that had missing for quite some time.

"Well, it seems we have a surprise visit! Welcome back Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore beamed down at the teen, not leaving his post at the table. Everyone else it seemed, was still in shock.

"Can't…breathe." Ron gasped out as he hugged Hermione back.

"Hermione let him go. Give the poor bloke some air." She let go enough for Ron to breathe, her face buried in his shoulder. Harry came over, a very relived look on his face.

"Hey Harry, you wouldn't believe the time I've had." Ron smiled as he looked up at his friend. Hermione let go, suddenly looking very cross as she slapped him. Ron just gaped at her.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for the entire school year and you don't even bother to try and tell us where you are or if you're even alive! You have a lot of explaining to do!" People close to Hermione could have sworn that they heard a growl emerge from her lips.

"Actually." He sat up, Hermione having finally given him some space, rubbing his now red cheek. "I was in Ferryport Landing, the rest of the guys should be here soon." That was when he saw Puck and Sabrina, the two of them wearing identical expressions of confusion. "Let me just say, you guys have some strange friends out there."

"Wait are you saying that you've been with the rest of our family this entire time?" Sabrina was the first one to realize what Ron was saying. "Their still alive! Wait what do you mean they should be here soon?"

That was when all hell broke loose.

A loud grunt directed attention to the teacher's table, where Dumbledore was now on the floor, with a red-faced Relda Grimm on top of him.

"Oh dear, so sorry about that, this spell isn't perfect when it comes to landings." She blushed as Dumbledore helped her to her feet.

"It is perfectly fine. May I ask who you are?" He brushed off his beard, peering down at her from behind his half-mooned spectacles. Granny blushed under his inquisitive stare.

"Relda Grimm, I'm very sorry for the mess that my family is going to cause to your school. I just hope you understand that we don't have much control over where we land." She looked down the hall, spotting a very surprised Sabrina.

"Hey old-lady! You finally joined the party! Please tell me you didn't rent out my room while I was stuck here." Puck yelled up at her, a smirk on his lips.

"Lieblings!" Granny Relda ran down the hall to them, ignoring the curious looks of the students as she picked up the two of them and hugged them tightly.

"Granny! How on earth did you get here?" Sabrina held her tightly, happy to see her granny after all this time.

"I'll answer all your questions later, your Uncle Jake should be here next. Puck what are you doing all the way over there?" She called to Puck, who was currently next to the Slytherin table.

"If I know Uncle Jake then he'll land here, believe me." At that moment there was another pop and Uncle Jake came sliding across the Slytherin table, food flying everywhere and a large bowl of syrup emptying on Pansy Parkinson.

"Oops." Were Uncle Jakes only words after he fell off the table, peeling a piece of bacon off of his nose.

Puck simply fell down, laughing his head off and dripping with syrup as well.

Another pop from behind Jake and all the boys in the room were in awe. Briar Rose laughed when she saw Uncle Jake covered with breakfast, helping him by picking a strawberry out of his hair. Another pop and Pansy Parkinson was knocked onto the floor, her shrieks about being covered in syrup silenced by a dogs butt.

Elvis's eyes widened at the table before him. Was it destiny that a giant bowl of sausages were right in front of him?

"NOOOOOOO!" Uncle Jake slid across the table again, splattering Briar Rose as he grabbed the sausages and then fell off the other end of the table. Elvis's whimper and sad expression caused Briar to giggle, despite the fact the she was now covered in food as well.

Three more pops came from higher up, and her fairies flew down to Briar, cleansing her of food while glaring at Uncle Jake. He responded with a sheepish grin and putting the sausages on top of a fireplace. Coincidentally the same fire place that Charming showed up in seconds later.

"HOT!" he screeched, Sabrina laughing as he rolled on the floor to extinguish the flames. Every female eye was on him, his good looks not marred by his slightly burnt appearance. Granny ignored him as he wiped off his face, holding Elvis to make sure he didn't eat anything else possibly explosive.

Another pop and Charming jumped up, smiling brightly at Snow.

"Why is your shoulder on fire?" she asked worriedly. Charming quickly put out the flame.

"No reason darling." He grinned, causing Snow to laugh as she took in his burned clothing.

Several more pops and the seven dwarves landed in a pile, each louder than the last. As they yelled to each other to get of them, the pile became even more tangled, until finally Sabrina came over and simply yanked at hands and feet until they were free.

Another pop and some of the teachers leapt back, clearly not expecting a tall man to show up on their table. Mr. Clay opened his eyes at their gasps, stepping off the table and proceeding to sit back down on the floor, his legs crossed.

Yet another pop and Red landed on Harry, Harry still sitting next to his friend while Hermione paced around the two of them, mumbling to herself.

"Oh, sorry." Her voice was quite as she looked up with big eyes, her face matching her name. Ginny glared.

"No problem, I'm Harry." She got off of him, dusting off her cloak.

"Red."

Sabrina was laughing so hard at the craziness surrounding her that she almost missed what happened next.

Several pops came from up above and Puck stopped laughing, his mouth open as his family floated down.

"Puck, there you are! Why on earth are you covered in syrup?"

"Mom!" Puck's face was frozen with shock. "What the hell are you doing here?" the scene was attracting quite a lot of attention despite the chaos in the room, people wondering why on earth Puck's mother was wearing a giraffe print dress.

"Mother and I have been helping fight the war in Ferryport Landing for quite some time. Or rather I was helping and when Mother realized that you were missing she used dad's old contacts to find you here. Why on earth didn't you just leave?" Mustardseed scolded his older brother, but of course to the people watching he simply looked like a very mature, very attractive, _older_ brother. So when Puck said

"Hey, we tried, but we were stuck here. And don't scold me little brother! How's the kingdom by the way? Being king gone to your head yet?" people were very confused. Puck could have continued but Titania grabbed him, silencing him in her iron grip.

"Hey Sabrina, I see that my brother roped you into his mischief while you were stuck here." Sabrina calmed down enough to answer.

"Yeah, but we had a good reason. But after the last one I think we're done." She gestured over to her crashed paper airplane.

"Why on earth would you put a swarm of hedgehogs in that thing?"

"What?" Sabrina turned, finally getting a good look at the plane. For some reason or another a swarm of pygmy hedgehogs were repairing the plane, all wearing parachutes. Without warning the plane took flight, several of the slower hedgehogs struggling to get on the plane before it got too high in the air. Sabrina watched in amazement as it climbed to 30 feet, before crashing into a wall, catching fire from a nearby candle. Hedgehogs jumped out of the plane, opening their parachutes as they glided safely to the ground, shouting 'wee!' or 'bonzai!'.

Because Sabrina was quietly watching hedgehogs float down around her before scampering out of the Great Hall, she was able to hear two more pops very close by.

"I'm not letting you take her to New York Henry! What makes you think it's any safer than where we are? It's bad enough you told her to stay in Ferryport Landing while we get Sabrina, but don't make her leave all of her friends."

"I'm not going to let her risk her life for them! She's to young to make the decision herself."

"Mom! Dad!" Sabrina screeched, running over to her parents, a smile on her lips."

"Not now Sabrina!" They both looked back to each other before realizing what they had just said. "Sabrina!" They hugged her tightly, Sabrina happy that her family was safe. They had only been awake for a few days when she left, she was just happy to see them again.

While the Grimm family was re-uniting, people were still arriving.

A loud pop and Wendell landed next to the Ravenclaw table where Cho Chang helped him to his feet. Needless to say his face was bright red, but to the few who were watching were very surprised to see that Cho was blushing as well.

Another pop by the Gryffindor table and every boy's eyes were staring at the woman who had just arrived. Morgan Le Faye had landed not so gracefully on top of Neville Longbottom, but there was no way he was complaining. Morgan thanked him for catching her and gave him a kiss on the cheek; it was a wonder as to how Neville didn't faint. Standing up she brushed off her skirt, thanking Neville one last time before heading over to Snow and Briar.

Everyone gathered in front of the teachers table, Sabrina still holding on tightly to her parents and Puck, having escaped the death grip his mother had him in, standing next to Granny Relda.  
"Sabrina, can you please explain to me who all of these people are." Dumbledore spoke for the first time since Ron showed up, his calm demeanor slightly off from all of the excitement.

"This is my family and my friends." She proceeded to introduce them, blushing at all the eyes that were watching her.

"What, may I ask, are all of you doing here?" he asked calmly.

"Umm." Sabrina turned to her family, not sure exactly why all of them were here. If they came to rescue her, why did everyone else have to tag along?

Before anyone could answer, there was another pop. A loud squeal directed their attention to a very stunned professor Snape.

"Your hair is mucho fudge-tastical!" she squealed, giving the green-haired professor a tight hug. Snape, clearly stunned by this energetic girl simply said,

"I don't know what that means."

Daphne jumped off of Snape, and upon seeing her sister let loose another squeal and ran over.  
"Oh my gosh your still alive! You've been gone for way to long, it wasn't fair leaving me behind t he fight the war myself. But my martial arts have gotten better, I kicked a trolls buttocks!" She buried her face in her sister, Sabrina so happy that she couldn't speak.

"Welcome to the party marshmallow." Puck grinned at her, clearly not realizing the affect his words would have on her.

"You!" she marched up to him, her form still very threatening despite the fact she was a good foot shorter than Puck. "You were supposed to bring her back! Instead we get Ron saying that you guys were at some place called Hogwarts, a place that none of us could track down. Luckily your mother came to the rescue. Shame on you for making me worry!" she scowled, before going back to hug her sister.

"Daphne Grimm! What on earth are you doing here? Your mother and I told you to stay home! This is much to dangerous for you!" Daphne scowled at her father.

"No dad, you told me to stay home, mom didn't say anything. I have been fighting in this war from the beginning, if you thought that you could keep me away from my sister than you were mistaken." Her scowl was more adorable than threatening, but Henry was un-moved.

"Your going home right now young lady!" Veronica silenced him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Henry, she just wanted to see her sister. She isn't a little kid anymore, and how is she going to get home anyway?" she looked at her husband pointedly until he sighed, his shoulders lowered in defeat.

"Not to sound rude, but what are you guys doing here? I mean if you just came for me and Puck than not all of you would have to be here."

"Oh yes, we'll explain everything. Dumbledore is there anyplace where we can talk in private?" Granny stepped forward, clearly taking charge.

"My office will be fine." Dumbledore stepped down from the teacher's table, leading them all through a small door at the side of the room. They all filed forwards, Daphne stopping before she reached the door and shouted,

"Come on Ron! You and your friends are just as involved!" before disappearing.

Everyone in the hall was left staring at the red-head as he made his way to the door, Harry and Hermione following behind him. Fred and George had already left the room, after laughing their heads off at all the craziness that had been happening it was clear that they wanted explanations. They would find a way to hear what was happening on their own.

"Ron, what exactly happened while you were gone?" Hermione's voice was quiet, she had just noticed a light scar tracing his jaw.

"I think it'd be better if I let the General explain."

**Mrw: HEEEY! Well, ARW is busy right now so-**

**KW: So I'll be taking her place!**

**MRW: AHHHHHHHH! *****Beats kw away with broom* anyways, no Malfoy yet! Oh, and I lied last chapter this is the third to last chapter! I was kidding :D hehe**

**Kw: LIAR! Teller of untruths, though trousers hath combusted!**

**MRW: OWOWOWOWOWOPWOWOWOWOWOWO!**

**Kw: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Mrw: post…chapter….soon… *Dies***

**KW: muahahahahahaha!**

**Hedgehogs: MASTER! NOOOOO! Don't die!**

**Kw: Now, I will kill ARW and RULE DE WORLD! Muahahahahaha *cough cough***

**Hedgehogs: To save ARW and bring MRW back to live, review! ATTAAAAACK!**

**KW: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


End file.
